


La Douleur Exquise

by AllofReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of sex, Admiration, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Background Finn/Rey, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Comfort Sex, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Drunk Rey, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Finger kissing, Finn is a good bro, Finn tries it on, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Forehead Touching, Friendship, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Luke, Innocent Rey, Jedi Rey, Leaving, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Luke takes Rey's virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Praise Kink, Protective Luke, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realization, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reywalker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Running Away, Sad Goodbye, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shy Luke, So Wrong It's Right, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Force, Touching, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream, like breaking up, love and sex, wrong impressions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finds Luke on Ahch-To seeking Jedi training. A close bond forms and FEELINGS happen. This is a Luke/Rey sex & love story, please heed warnings/tags.</p><p>Rated 'Explicit' for sex in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> La Douleur Exquise (French) - the heartbreaking pain of wanting someone you can't have

 

Ascending the Jedi steps was by no means an easy task. Not physically, but emotionally. Rey knew that by choosing to climb these stairs, she was offering herself to the Jedi way of life. Offering herself to Luke Skywalker. To learn, to train. To hone her abilities. Somewhere, in her mind, she had subconsciously given up her life on Jakku. Maz Kanata's words had been a knife in the heart, but something she most definitely needed to hear. Even if she knew the truth deep down.  
  
  
Approaching the famous Luke Skywalker sent chills down her spine. The man she'd only ever heard stories about. Rumours. Myths. He was a living legend. And now she was walking up to him, about to offer him his father's lightsaber. Her body thrummed in anticipation.  
  
  
He felt her. Long before he saw her, he felt her. Her vibrations in the Force. He knew she was coming for him. He'd had the feeling of dread in his stomach. He wasn't sure how her arrival would change things.

  
  
\---x---

 

He'd fled from the others, from everything after Ben had turned to the dark side and destroyed the new army of Jedi. Luke couldn't believe he'd let history repeat itself. The blood of his own father, Anakin Skywalker, ran thick in Ben's veins. Luke was ashamed and sorry for fleeing, but he felt too responsible for all the wrong-doings which had went on. Everything would be better if he just went away, he'd believed. So he fled to Ahch-To, starting a new and solitary life for himself. A clean slate.  
  
  
The loneliness and isolation he'd banished himself to for almost 20 years had been soul-destroying. But for Luke, this was his personal punishment. It was his fault things had transpired the way they had.  
  
  
Not training Ben properly, he'd thought, in order to make his mind strong enough to repel Snoke. Ben was an extremely Force-sensitive being who had not been nurtured properly and who had been inadvertently neglected of guidance throughout his life. He'd struggled with his emotions and dealing with the consequences of that as well as feeling his powers, abilities and potential neglected by those who supposedly cared for him. It was all too easy for Snoke to swoop in and be the mentor Ben never had. Before Luke, Leia or Han realised what had happened, it was too late. Ben was gone, and there was no saving him.  
  
  
Luke felt he'd let Han and Leia as well as everyone else down. And so he took himself away from it all.  
  
  
But now, there was Rey. He'd seen her before, in his dreams. Pure beauty, surrounded by light. So much light. Flowing dark hair. Rosy cheeks and lips. She was a vision of the Light side. Maybe she was the answer to everything. Maybe she was the Chosen One. Maybe it never was Anakin. Or Luke. Or Ben. Maybe she was it. The one who would bring balance to the Force. And finally restore peace to the Galaxy.

 


	2. Not The Man He Used To Be

 

Rey's arm remained extended, as she held out Anakin's lightsaber for Luke.  
  
  
"It's yours now." he told her. "It called to you, and it shall remain with you… Until you build your own."  
  
  
"Build my own?"  
  
  
"All new Jedi must construct their own lightsaber."  
  
  
"Luke…"  
  
  
"Rey…"  
  
  
He knew who she was before she came, and it was of no surprise to her. They'd shared the same powerful Force dreams.  
  
  
"Will you show me the ways of the Force, Master Luke?"  
  
  
His weathered face bared two decades worth of burdens. He was old. The 'skin' on his mechanical hand had worn away over time, with no one around to fix it he'd let it be, let nature take its course. His hair had greyed, he had a beard and his skin looked tired.  
  
  
"I'm not the man I used to be, Rey. I have aged somewhat." he'd told her.  
  
  
"You're still the legend I know you to be. Age doesn't change that." he felt self-conscious at this. At the way she looked at him. The admiration she had for him. It was all a little too much for him.

 


	3. A New Hope?

 

Luke had been punishing himself to a life of solitude for 15 years. Believed his life hadn't taken the course it was meant to.

 

He'd started off as a young pilot, thirsty for adventure; to discover whatever the Galaxy held for him. He'd discovered far more than he'd ever intended. Gone on crazy adventures with two people he'd barely known. Discovering so much more about his past and his family blood line than he even knew existed. Leading the Rebellion and restoring peace to the Galaxy. Or so he'd believed.

 

Eventually, he believed he'd failed at everything and basically handed the Galaxy over to the treacherous First Order. He did not see himself a hero. Or anything else to be proud of. To admire. To follow in the footsteps of.

 

But Rey did _._ _She_ believed. And she had total faith in his teachings.

 

He deliberated… He did not want to let another person down, in this life. Maybe something good could come of this. Of her time on Ahch-To.

 


	4. Beauty In Simplicity

 

The days were spent training hard in combat. The nights were spent meditating, getting in touch with the Force and one another's minds. Luke taught Rey many simple techniques as well as difficult and complicated ones. He tested her. He wanted her to be strong. She was already strong; she did not disappoint. She showed much potential. She was not lazy. She reminded him a lot of himself, in his younger days. He saw the same thirst and determination he'd once had, in her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
  
He often marvelled at her beauty, and thought it unfair for such a creature to have endured the things she had so far in her short life. The abandonment, the scavenging, the loneliness. How he wished he could have shielded her from such a life. He felt protective of her. He wanted to take care of her. He could not let her go back to that life. He vowed to impart all his teachings, and help her move forward for a better future.  
  
  
He begun to care for her, oftentimes gazing at her, watching her when she wasn't looking. He found beauty in the simple things she did. Awaking first thing in the morning and stumbling bleary-eyed into the kitchen for breakfast. Styling her hair with delicate fingers and the utmost concentration as she looked into the mirror. When she would go walking or meditating alone, returning with a keepsake such as a flower or a rock.  When she would fall asleep meditating and he would move her to her bed, tucking her in gently, softly moving the hair out of her face, leaving his hand to linger just a little longer than it should. Stroking her soft cheek, her neck, her collarbone.  
  
  
He would still himself, closing his eyes and breathing her in as his fingers ghosted over her flesh. Soft, supple, young skin which would send tingles all through his body. It had been an age since he'd been close to another. Since he'd touched another living being. He would never take advantage of her. He would never let it go further than a few innocent touches. If she awoke, he would continue tucking her into bed, then leave.

 


	5. Hidden Feelings

 

It wasn't too easy for Luke to keep his feelings hidden from Rey. Being two Force-sensitive individuals, they could feel one anthers vibrations in the Force. Luke was trying to attune their minds in meditation which involved opening up their thoughts, feelings and emotions. It proved to be quite the challenge for him.  
  
  
He would never want to make her feel awkward or uncomfortable with his feelings. He knew they were inappropriate and the Jedi were obligated to celibacy anyway, but it had just been _so long_ since he had been close to another. _So long_ since he'd had any sort of companionship or even felt for anyone.  
  
  
He was acutely aware of the expected behaviour within the Master/Padawan relationship. Not to mention their age gap. He had been well into his 30's when Rey was born.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
He knew it wasn't decent; he would **not** act upon anything he felt. He owed it to her; it wouldn't be fair to distract her from her training. _Not that she would be interested anyway_ , he'd thought. She was young and beautiful with her whole life ahead. He was old and tired and past it. With not much to offer & being not much to look at.  
  
  
As challenging as it was to keep his feelings to himself, he would sure try his damnedest to do so. He owed it to her. He owed her the life of learning and training she had come here for.

 


	6. Luke's Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, you naughty boy, you!!

 

Luke awoke early one morning to find Rey had already left. He had awoken bleary-eyed, getting out of bed, and getting dressed before making his way through to the common area.

 

He figured her to still be asleep, so he tried not to clatter around as he made breakfast. After eating and wrapping up the leftovers for Rey, Luke headed towards the fresher for a shower. Walking past Rey's bedroom, he noticed that her door was slightly ajar and that her bed was empty. _Oh, she must have gone out early_ , he thought.

 

He decided to take some time for himself and go for a relaxing swim. He got ready and headed out to one of the nearby coves. It was a beautiful morning and he basked in the glorious sunshine as he strolled across the grassy hills. As much as this place had been a lonely desolate existence for him, it really was beautiful and relaxing and still brought him an innate calmness.

 

Luke took one last look around to make sure he was alone before undressing and slipping into the welcoming water. It was semi-warm against his skin, which soothed him. He allowed his mind to wander as he casually swam backstroke around the bay, staring up into the beautiful blue sky. His thoughts soon fell onto Rey. He could not sense her in the Force, so he knew she was not close by. Similarly, she would not be able to sense him either.

 

He allowed his mind to fully open up, letting the thoughts he'd carefully hidden away from her come to the forefront of his mind. He closed his eyes and pictured her. Her beautiful bronzed skin. Her hazel eyes; they way they sparkled, and widened along with her infectious smile, when she discovered something new. A new flower, a new food. Different tastes and smells she'd never experienced before and the pure joy which spread across her face.

 

The way she gazed at heavy rainfall, genuinely fascinated. Sometimes Luke would spot her through a window, dancing around in a rainstorm, getting thoroughly soaked, and giggling like a child. Sometimes she was barefoot, marvelling at the feel of the wet grass or mud between her toes. Not minding a bit. He would smile and chuckle softly, walking away, simply letting her be. He knew all to well, growing up on Tatooine what it was like, experiencing nothing but the dry heat of a desert planet for days/weeks/months on end. Later he would run her a bath and make hot tea and remind her that running around in the rain can make her ill.

 

He thought about her slim, lithe, young body. Her small waist. Thin, but toned. She was so delicate. How he longed to touch her. Her amazing soft skin. Feel her body move and breathe under him. He felt a warmth building in his belly. His heart did a double beat and he swallowed thickly at the thought of her.

 

He imagined running his good hand up and down her stomach and sides. In his mind, her muscles would twitch and she would buck her hips very subtley, giving out quiet breathy moans with her eyes shut. He would bring his mechanical hand up to her face, stroking gently, not wanting to alarm her. He would twine his 'fingers' in her hair. He wouldn't be able to feel the softness of her hair, but he would still relish in being so close to her and her allowing him to touch. In his fantasy, she would not wince or recoil at the cold feeling of his prosthetic. She wouldn't mind at all.

 

His other hand would stroke at her delicate skin some more, feeling hungry for her. Finger tips tracing upwards of her navel, pushing up and under her tunic. She would arch a little, her body begging for more of his touch. Her nipples would pebble under her thin layers, and Luke would begin pushing himself against her thigh, desperate for a little friction to relieve his urgency. Another breathy moan would escape her lips. Her rosy plump, supple lips which Luke would imagine kissing gracefully, the stubble of his rough beard scratching at her soft face, although she wouldn't mind.

 

She would push her hands into his hair, gripping only slightly, moaning softly under the weight of him. Chills would travel down his spine at her touch. He would gaze into her eyes whilst sending a message to her through the Force to use her nails on his scalp. Not harshly; just ever so delicately, but with a firm hand, nails gently scraping at him, infusing their arousal together. He would moan into the nape of her neck as he rutted against her, pushing his stiff erection against her leg. Wanting more and more of her. His lips would caress her collarbone, her neck, her little ears. Her cheeks would become flush as her heart rate increased.

 

She'd open her legs a little, pulling him right into place, where he could feel her wet heat between them; almost catching her scent. His heart would hammer in his chest before feeling her nails drag up the expanse of his back, causing him to groan into her, biting his lip. Luke would press against her aching centre, both of them needing more of each other. His lips would trace her earlobes and he would moan breathlessly into her ear; "I want you, Rey".

 

In his mind, she would guide his hand to slip down her trousers and he would take his time peeling off her panties before entering her, unrushed and relaxed. Then he would make love to her agonizingly slowly, caressing up and down her young but nubile body as he took her, having her moan and writhe underneath him, pushing herself onto his cock, taking all of him in, emitting sounds he had never heard come from a woman before.

 

In his fantasy, she would be a virgin and he would be her first. The first man to ever take her. To have all of her.

 

Luke came to, realising his cock was rock hard in his hand as he jerked himself off in the water. His heart was almost beating out of his chest as he imagined taking Rey's virginity. Before he could fathom what was happening, pleasure surrounded him as he pumped up and down his impressive length, shooting his hot cum hard over his own fist.

 

His breathing was ragged as he tried to calm down. Luke felt a little embarrassed as he washed himself off in the water before drying off in the sun and getting changed. He knew she wouldn't have known what he had done; but guilt still began to consume him as he walked home, his fantasies of Rey still fresh in his mind. As he got closer to home, Luke closed his mind a little, to shield his thoughts from Rey.

 

Their hut came back into view as he climbed up a hill, and he felt Rey's Force signature nearby. It hummed, beautiful as ever.

 


	7. Home Comforts

 

 

As Luke got closer to home, he could feel Rey's Force signature, getting stronger, becoming brighter. For Force-sensitives, it was akin to having a sixth sense. It was like all the senses rolled into one. When he got near to her, Light radiated. Her beauty shone out, and not just her physical beauty. Her inner beauty along with all of her other astonishing qualities combined made for a blinding allurement which Luke felt it difficult to resist.

 

Approaching the hut, Luke could hear soft singing. He warmed inside at the sound. She sounded like ... _home_.

 

The sun was setting. Luke entered the hut, pushing all thoughts of the day's events into the furthest pit of his mind. As he closed the front door, the smell of freshly baked bread hit him.

 

"Good evening, Rey."

 

"Good evening, Master Luke." she piped up from the kitchen, grinning like a loon. "How was your day?" she beamed.

 

Everything about her was divine and pure. He purposely skipped over the details of the afternoon, presenting in his own mind, an altered version of the day.

 

"It was lovely, thank you. I took a walk over the hills, had a swim in one of the coves, and just enjoyed the day. And what about you, Rey?"

 

"I made bread!!!" she squealed, lifting a tray from the wood-fire oven built into the wall. Her top teeth were biting her bottom lip in excitement as she grinned, placing the tray on the counter & transferring plump bread rolls into a cotton-lined basket.

 

He chuckled; "Is that what you've done all day? I noticed you rose early this morning."

 

"Few other things." she muttered, ducking her head back towards the oven, pulling another tray forth. "I went in search of some native vegetables and fruits." Dumping the second tray on the counter, she dashed over to a pot heating over a fire, its contents bubbling away and gave it a stir. "I wanted to make us a nice meal." She lifted a spoonful to give it a taste.

 

Luke's stomach growled as delicious smells began surrounding his senses. He walked over to the kitchenette, to see what else Rey was concocting. A feast fit for a thousand men came into view. The large pot of stew bubbling in the corner. On the counter; the basket of (10!) bread rolls, and surrounding it was a large selection of fresh fruits; most of which he recognised. Fruits he'd eaten a dozen times and more.

 

He tittered, looking round the table. It was definitely too much food.

 

"What is it, Master? she inquired.

 

He didn't want to dis-hearten her.

 

He reminded himself this was still all pretty new for her. He'd listened to the horror stories of her surviving on nothing but measly packaged rations in exchange for a full day's labour in the beating sun. Whilst food on Ahch-To was easy to harvest and available in abundance. He bit his tongue, saying nothing. They would make use of the leftovers, he reasoned.

 

"Nothing at all. It looks fantastic!" he beamed.

 

He noticed she had lit the hut by candlelight, just in time for sunset. He couldn't help but think how romantic and... _domestic_ it all felt. It felt nice; he felt happy. But then... the sadness came. His affections for her were growing stronger by the day. He worried about how long he could keep his feelings to himself.

 

"I'm just going to wash up for dinner." he told her, making his way to the fresher. He needed a minute to himself.

 

Luke closed the door and stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. Staring at his old reflection. He examined his weathered face, the lines, the wrinkles. He felt ashamed at what he felt for Rey. He felt like a dirty old man. Although he did want her sexually (and he was ashamed to admit that, even in his own mind), he had begun to care deeply for her and wanted to protect her. He wished she'd been born in his time, that he had met her many years prior. He'd never had the chance to get close to someone, not like this. Not since Leia, and look how that turned out!

 

He tried to push his developing feelings deep deep down and away.

 

All he wanted was companionship. The loneliness had eaten away at him. He marveled at the fact he'd allowed himself to get this close to another, to be frank. That he had agreed to such an arrangement; her living with him while training in the Force. All so that she could one day, soon, face her enemy, again. His own nephew. He was teaching a girl he'd only just met the skills necessary to one day perhaps destroy his sister & best friend's own son. It was quite absurd.

 

She was such a bright, young woman, with a great future ahead of her. He knew she would go on to do great things; take down the First Order? Lead the Resistance? Definitely have a positive impact on the galaxy in some way. Never mind the fact she had probably sparked the interests of several of the handsome young men in the Resistance. She would probably follow on in the footsteps of Leia; he could see her becoming an exceptional leader and after achieving much greatness, settle down and marry, maybe have some younglings and a family of her own.

 

He washed his face and hands, the luke-warm water welcoming on his skin. He brushed his hair out of his face, before returning to the common area.

 

"Hungry?!" Rey asked with gusto as she finished getting the table ready.

 

"Famished." Luke replied.

 

She'd dished up bowls of the stew for them and fetched some water. She stood and pulled out Luke's chair.

 

"Please, sit!" she enthused.

 

"Rey, you don't need to --"

 

"Ahh!" Rey jokingly frowned a him, putting one finger to her mouth and 'shooshing' him. "You're always doing things for me. Taking care of me. Let me take care of you."

 

His heart jumped slightly at her words. He wasn't one to argue. He slid comfortably into his chair, as she tucked him in. He smiled at her. This was totally unnecessary, but pleasant all the same. She had the bouncing energy of a young child, darting around, serving up stew, making sure everything was _just so_ for their dinner. She pushed her basket of bread towards him as she took her seat across from him.

 

"Please try the bread, its the first time I've made it. I hope you like it."

 

Luke took a bite. They were still warm, and soft inside, with a perfect crunch on the outside. He dipped it into the stew and ate.  **Delicious**! He was rather surprised at her cooking skills. "Mmm, this is really good, Rey. Where did you learn to cook?

 

"Well, I guess I cheated a bit. I learned a lot from General Organa, Master." she said with a wink.

 

Ah. Leia. Of course. She'd been a great wife and mother through the years, having done a lot of home-cooking for Han & Ben.

 

They chatted idly about not much at all while they enjoyed the rest of their meal.

 

"That was delicious, Rey." Luke complimented. She smiled, feeling and looking extremely proud of herself.

 

They tidied up together then Luke went to sit out on the grass in front of their hut. It was a picturesque evening and the sun was setting beautifully.

 

He sensed her. She came out to join him on the grass. They both looked on, and began chatting without making eye contact.

 

"Is everything okay Master Luke?"

 

"Of course, Rey. why do you ask?"

 

"You've just been awfully quiet today."

 

He looked on, saying nothing.

 

"Something feels closed off. In your mind. It feels like a brick wall when I try to connect with your mind."

 

"Oh, I'm just weary, sweetheart.  Nothing to worry about." he tried to reassure. She looked unconvinced, but decided not to probe.

 

She shifted herself closer to him.

 

His heart rate increased.

 

She leant her head against his shoulder as they finished watching the sun set together. His heart was in his throat now.

 

He felt so comfortable with her. He allowed his body to relax.

 

Her eyes closed.

 

"I feel so safe with you, Master."

 

He wanted nothing more than to stroke her hair. To take her in his arms and hold her. 

 

No.

 

NO!

 

He would not allow himself this. He didn't deserve this moment.  And it was agony to have it and not have it at the same time.

 

Abruptly, Luke stood and made his excuses. "Goodnight, Rey." he told her as he retreated to the safety of solitude. 

 

Rey's eyes shot open as she watched him leave.

 

"Master!"  she called after Luke.

 

He did not look back... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Luke :( poor puppy. I know I know I am MEAN to him :(
> 
> I think hes falling in love?????


	8. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries in vain to hide his feelings for Rey...

 

 

Luke walked solemnly into the hut. Away from her. Away from his feelings. Just... away. It was just all too much.

 

 _Come on, get a hold of yourself_ ; he spoke in his mind. _These feelings aren't real. You're just lonely. You don't like her that way. You could be her father, for Kriff's sake! Its disgusting. She's practically a kid._

 

Only she wasn't a kid. She was a grown woman. Young, but still an adult.

 

Luke strode into the hut, walking quickly. He didn't want her to come after him. He wasn't sure if he could hold it together and _pretend_ at that moment.  He locked himself in the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He disrobed and climbed into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe him.

 

He closed his eyes, letting the jets of warmth wash over him, and consume him. His mind drifted and wandered to a beautiful place. An open field. A sunny day. He was running. And running. And laughing. He was with _her_. Her voice permeated the scene. Her laughter. Pure. Fresh. Beautiful. They held hands. It was soft and tender. Her small hand fitting into his just perfectly. Like she was made for him. Like he'd been waiting his whole life... for her.

 

He snapped back.

 

NO!

 

Why was he thinking about her. He was trying to get away from her. Thoughts and visions clouded him. He tried in vain, but he could think of nothing but a life with **her.**

 

 

\---x---

 

 

_Rap rap rap._

 

A gentle knock on the bathroom door.

 

"Master Luke?" she called out.

 

"Uh, not a great time right now, Rey."

 

"What's going on, Master?"

 

"I'm taking a shower..."

 

"Why did you run off?"

 

"Can we talk later?" ... Luke heard nothing more. He finished showering and dried himself off. He realised he would have to talk to Rey eventually. He couldn't hide his feelings forever, even if he tried.

 

She knew something was different. They both did.

 

 

\---x---

 

Luke scuttled to his room and got changed quickly.  The fear and terror in his heart were too much. He knew he was projecting his feelings, as much as he tried not to. Knowing he couldn't hide them from Rey.

 

 

She knocked softly at his door.

 

 

"Master... can we talk?"

 

His heart was in his throat. He'd wanted to avoid this situation. It was unclear to him just how much she knew. How much she had picked up on. Dressed in his nightwear, he opened up the door, trying to keep his face as normal as possible. He said nothing.

 

She had a concerned look on her face.

 

 

"Master Luke..."

 

He moved his eyes to the floor. He could barely look at her. He didn't want to have to talk about this. To actually identify it with words.

 

"You can't hide from me, you know..."

 

He looked up at her, but still said nothing.

 

"...I know something is different..."

 

He gulped again.

 

"...I don't know what exactly."

 

 

"Rey...."

 

"Master...what is it?"

 

_(to be continued...)_


	9. Confessions Via Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke projects visions to Rey, to convey what he cannot in words...

  
  
Luke walked away from the door of his bedroom, settling on his bed. "You'd better come in." he told her. She walked through, over to where he was. She stood in front of him.  
  
  
The look of worry was evident on her face.  
  
  
He gestured at the space next to him on the bed; "Please…sit down, Rey." he told her. She did as he said and settled on the bed.  
  
  
"You've been hiding yourself from me all day, Master…maybe even longer. What is it, what's going on? Has something happened? Is it General Organa? Is it Finn? Has that monster killed again? Please, just..."  
  
  
"Rey--" he interrupted her. "--Its nothing like that."  
  
  
"But there is something?"  
  
  
Luke closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
  
Rey's hands reached out & took hold of Luke's. He was startled and pulled back his robotic hand. Rey gasped. She'd had a fear of touching Luke's bionic hand; not because it repulsed her, but because she wasn't sure how Luke felt about it, and perhaps didn't want anyone to touch it. She hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
"I'm sorry…" she started.  
  
  
"It's okay, its just…"  
  
  
Rey looked on and waited. His human hand clasped her fingers as his eyes closed again. Rey closed her eyes too. Luke began projecting images. Visions came into Rey's mind.  
  
  
_A beautiful open field. Sunshine radiated down. She was running. And laughing. The most intense feeling of happiness she had ever felt hummed through her. She felt complete._  
  
  
With her eyes closed, her face twisted as she tried to understand what she was seeing/feeling/experiencing.  
  
  
_The sound of Luke's laughter came up quickly behind her. It got louder as he got closer to her. His hand caught hers as he grabbed her, firm but gentle. He pulled her to him playfully. She turned in to him, her body closing in on his, their lips meeting in a delicate embrace. So soft and pure. Luke's lips claimed hers as their bodies moved together. Pressing close, feeling the vibrations of one another in the Force. They giggled as they kissed, falling to the ground, feeling the soft grass beneath their feet. Cuddling close together, their bodies intertwined as they breathed one another in._  
  
  
Rey snapped back to the present, with a prolonged gasp, pulling her hand away from Luke. "What was that?!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
Luke looked up at her briefly before lowering his head again. He didn't know how to answer her.  
  
  
She too was lost for words, at this point. She was unsure of what he was trying to tell her with his visions. Was it the future? A dream? A mere wish? And what did she feel for him? She had no idea now. She'd always seen him as a teacher, a mentor; nothing more.  
  
  
She couldn't deny how safe and protected he'd made her feel. How she'd never felt more cared for in her life. Never felt at home before. Never ever felt that someone could or would ever care for her deeply. Her whole life she'd been told she was garbage. Nothing more than a filthy scavenger. She'd felt less than human. Luke had brought warmth back into her life.  
  
  
She hadn't let herself think of him as anything more than a teacher. She wouldn't let her mind go further. She was purely grateful that he had agreed to train her in the first place, when she'd shown up and disrupted his life. Bringing the past back. Maker knows how painful that must have been for him.  
  
  
And yet, here he was… projecting visions of them… _together._ It didn't make sense. She didn't know what to make of any of it.

 


	10. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are moving forward....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fiancé for being my beta & proof reader :) hope you all like where this story is going. I'm enjoying the slow burn.. & I am so not good at writing slow burn. I am too impatient.. expect some smut in the next chapter....probably

 

Luke and Rey both knew there weren't any words that would help at that very moment in time. They both stayed sitting on Luke's bed, looking around awkwardly. He was consumed with guilt. He felt as though he shouldn't have put the burden of this information onto Rey, but similarly it was **killing** him inside, keeping it in.

 

Rey pulled herself up onto the bed properly and crossed her legs.

 

"You're a really special girl, Rey..." he told her.

 

Her face was serious, but sad. She looked pensive. She didn't quite have the words yet, to express how she felt. She still didn't know herself. She certainly had a fondness for Luke. The admiration she held in her heart for him was second to none. But what did that fondness mean? She wasn't sure.

 

She tentatively extended her hands, slowly taking hold of Luke's good hand. Her thumb stroked over his skin. He gazed upon her as she caressed him. They had never shared such a tender or intimate moment before now. Their eyes locked as her fingertips traced over his hand, drawing affectionate little circled patterns on his skin.

 

"I told you before....you make me feel so safe, Master."

 

"Rey...." his voice held an air of anxiety.

 

She lifted a finger gently to his lips, emitting quiet shushing sounds. Luke's body was alight with _want_ at her touch on him. He desperately wanted to kiss her fingertips, close his lips around her digits. His arousal was pooling deep inside of him.

 

 _Please don't get an erection, please don't get an erection_ ; he silently willed himself.

 

He hadn't been touched in such an intimate way by another in such a long time. Not since before the death of Mara-Jade. The only woman he'd ever loved truly. His first and only lover. So much time had passed since then, it almost felt like a dream. Like it never really happened.

 

Rey's delicate petite fingers traced Luke's skin as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling, but also utterly unable to look at her, to identify that this was really happening. He didn't want to open his eyes and find it to be a dream; or an extremely authentic vision. He was terrified of meeting her gaze, in petrifying fear of the possibility that if she looked into his eyes, she would stop.

 

He'd spent so long fighting this. But there was no fighting at all now; he was addicted to her touch already.

 

Part of him knew it was wrong; there was a voice inside of him, **somewhere** , ready to tell him to stop, that they shouldn't be doing this. That he was too old, she was too young, what would people think, what would people say. But that voice was silenced for the time being.

 

Instead, all he could do was focus on the extreme pleasure which pulsated through his body. On how utterly intoxicated he felt by her.

 

 _Does she feel the same?_   he wondered.

 

Rey's hand gradually traced up Luke's arm. She slowed at every possible moment, to stroke and feel his skin. She thumbed over his wrist, gently caressing the skin there. Luke stayed as still as possible. His breathing labored as Rey's hand worked the length of his arm, her nails scraping at him lightly, causing him to break into gooseflesh.

 

Luke released soft whining noises which caused ripples of arousal to stir through her. She shifted herself closer to him. The air was thick with tension. No sounds could be heard other than Luke's heavy breathing and occasional moans. Rey felt her nipples pebbling beneath her tunic. Ever-so-slowly, she moved her face forwards towards his. Eyes remaining shut, she leaned her forehead against Luke's.

 

She swallowed hard. They could feel the weight of one another's breaths.

 

 _This is fine, this is okay,_ she told herself.  _Nothing serious, just light touching. We still haven't broken any rules or boundaries_... she told herself over and over in her mind.

 

They were bonded in the Force. Luke could see and hear her thoughts and feel everything she was feeling in that moment. They were connected through and through.

 

_Nothing wrong.... nothing wrong at all._

 

With caution, Rey slowly reached out to take hold of both of Luke's hands. He begun to draw his bionic hand away from her, when she gripped onto it. Without either of them opening their eyes, she clasped her fingers gently around his, whispering "Its okay, Master... don't be afraid."

 

Luke knew he had grown **extremely** hard beneath his trousers. They felt altogether too tight and restrictive. It was almost painful. Her touch was _almost_ too much. He prayed she could not tell how aroused he was.

 

Rapid shallow breathing passed between the two of them as she held his hands, stroking him with her thumb. A tiny affectionate gesture.

 

So far Rey had made all the moves. Luke had been too scared to. Not until he knew she wasn't repulsed by him. He opened his eyes to look at her. She opened hers too, and they gazed at one another. He moved his hands to her waist, wrapping them gently around her and pulling her towards him.

 

"Lie down with me?" he urged as he lay on his bed.

 

She mimicked his movements laying down next to him on his bed...

 

 


	11. Growing Closer

 

 

Rey moved with Luke as they lay down together. Her body followed his movements. His hand was still on her waist. They settled into bed and gazed at one another.

 

"How long have you....?" Rey was clearly inquiring about his feelings.

 

"Does it matter?" he responded.

 

\---x---

 

Luke moved his hands upwards, to touch Rey's beautiful hair. He stroked his fingers through it, taking hold of it as his thumb grazed her cheek. She fluttered her eyes closed. They shifted closer together. Luke pulled the throw which laid at the end of the bed over them.

 

He stroked her face with the backs of his fingers, breathing her in.

 

"I haven't felt like this in many years, Rey..."

 

She still didn't know how to address her feelings. She wasn't sure what she felt, other than safe and happy. As well as particularly aroused. She responded to his touch with gentle moaning before moving her hands to stroke down his neck and chest.

 

She began unbuttoning the front of his nightshirt. His breath hitched. Her fingers moved beneath his clothing, caressing his chest, stroking the soft hairs there. He moaned some more; "Ngggh, Rey... we shouldn't."

 

"Shhh..." one hand moved up to his mouth. She pressed a finger against his lips. He kissed her fingertip.

 

"If it feels right..." she soothed.

 

He took his time pressing his lips against her fingers and she let him. Both clearly wanting to and _needing to_ savor this moment. Whilst her hand moved inside his nightshirt, he kissed tenderly at her. He gazed up at her, captivated by her beauty; he wanted so badly to kiss her. To taste her on his lips. Her finger trailed down his mouth, stroking over his bottom lip as the hand at his mouth lowered to his chest to join its twin.

 

Luke's left hand was still holding onto Rey's hip; he hadn't let go. He began stroking up and down her side, tracing over the contours of her body. He grew increasingly harder at the sensations of touching her.

 

She used one hand to untie her tunic. The fabric loosened around her small frame. Luke's cock was rock-hard, throbbing in his pants, desperate for attention. He wasn't willing to ruin the moment or rush anything about this though.

 

Rey moved closer to him, closing any distance between them. She moved her legs so as to slot her and Luke's bodies comfortably together. She felt his erection pressing hard into her thigh. She let out a small gasp. Luke had an almost apologetic look on his face.

 

"Sorry..." he began.

 

"Don't be..." she hushed him.

 

Luke stroked his fingers delicately over her exposed tummy. Her skin was warm beneath his touch. She arched. He grazed her tiny hipbones. He noticed her nipples were solid through the loose fabric. He felt his cock become wet at the sight.

 

 


	12. Up Close And Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand we're going from "Mature" to "Explicit" ;D
> 
>  
> 
> I'm having so much fun with this...
> 
> ENJOY! ;)

 

Luke continued to stroke Rey's tummy and hips. He felt **drunk** on her, his head was spinning as he brushed over her skin. Her tiny lithe body moved under his touch, arching in small jolts, pushing herself to meet his caress. He stroked over her slim young body, which caused his cock to twitch in his underwear. Subconsciously, he began thrusting and pressing against her thigh.

 

"Uhh" he moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. This was all he'd ever dreamed of and more. Just to be close to her.

 

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his body. He felt particularly self-conscious; "Rey.." he started as he tried to cover himself. She was composed. Calm. Very zen. Very Jedi-like. She pushed the hands that had been trying to cover himself away, before dragging her nails gently through his chest hairs. His head fell back into a whimper.

 

"I want to see you...Master..."

 

He was so **fucking horny** for her. He could not get his head around the fact she wasn't repulsed by him.

 

"My body isn't something you want to look at, sweetheart..."

 

"With all due respect, Master... that's for me to decide." With one hand she pressed her fingers to his mouth, while the other played with his chest hair. Luke breathed heavily as he kissed her fingertips again. He was in awe of her.

 

He pushed the boundaries by gently taking the tips of her fingers into his mouth and sucking lightly on them. She closed her eyes moaning at the feeling. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body, leading straight to her pussy. Rey could feel herself getting wetter, becoming slick with arousal. There was no denying her feelings now.

 

Rey pushed her tunic open & away from her body, revealing her perky breasts. Luke stopped kissing her fingers and his mouth fell open at the sight of her. It was too much. He had to stop and take a deep breath, lest he cum in his pants right there and then...

 

 


	13. Fragmented Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke & Rey's broken lonely souls begin to heal with some touchy touchy..

 

Luke struggled to breathe as he stole another look at Rey's exposed breasts, which were a nice size, firm and perky. His cock strained so hard against his underwear. He was  **throbbing**. If he'd been alone, he would have taken himself in hand  _long ago_ , bringing himself to climax as he moaned quietly into his bed covers or pillow.

 

He wanted so badly to touch her.

 

But Luke didn't touch. He was a gentleman, above everything. Touching her hips was one thing; it was entirely another to touch her breasts. As much as he wanted to. He wouldn't make any moves. Not yet. It was enough just to be with her.

 

They had yet to even share a kiss.

 

She slid her hand into the loosened articles, stroking her own torso; guiding Luke's hand to her waist, her hips, her stomach, her ribs. His movements shadowed hers as he traced lines and circles across her body. She left it up to him to decide where else he would place his hands on her. He took hold of her waist. So small, pretty much half of it was covered just with his one hand.

 

They were both lain on their sides as they faced one another. Luke gripped her hip firmly, his thumb stroking over her hip bone. She pushed her pelvis forward in small thrusts every few seconds.

 

"You can touch more if you want to..." she told him

 

Luke bit his lip, closing his eyes, as his hips responded to hers; his aching erection rutting into her thigh.

 

"I'm afraid to sweetheart." he replied.

 

"What are you afraid of?"

 

"Everything. I haven't touched a woman in 15 years. I don't really know what I am doing."

 

"I've never touched a man..." she confessed.

 

Luke was a little surprised; "Not ever?"

 

"Not ever." her face blushed a little at the admission.

 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do sweetheart." Her heart fluttered at the affectionate nickname.

 

She didn't say anything. And neither did he. Both were comfortable in their silence. Her body was pressed right up against Luke's. There wasn't a space between them.

 

Luke had kept his prosthetic clear away from Rey. He still felt slightly uneasy and self-conscious about it. Even though she appeared quite comfortable with him, he was sure she would be repulsed by it touching her. He must have projected this thought, because she looked at him, giving a hint of a smirk, shaking her head slightly.

 

In the space of a heartbeat, she reached out and took hold of the hand in question.

 

She threaded her fingers through it, delicately stroking between the metal digits. Luke was embarrassed and a little fretful at her actions. He tried to fight his natural urges to yank the thing away from her. She brought the cold fingers up to her mouth, taking a moment to closely inspect and kiss each one in turn.

 

Rey's next actions almost had Luke fainting. She stared profoundly into his eyes; noticing his pupils were blown wide with lust, as she moved his prosthetic and placed it tenderly on her breast. She dropped her hand away, and arched into him, allowing him the freedom to explore. He couldn't feel her of course, but this worked in both of their favors. Rey **needed** to be touched, but Luke was too afraid to move things forward too fast.

 

A perfect compromise.

 

He still moaned loudly & erotically as if he were feeling her with his real hand. She nuzzled her face close into the crook of his neck, emitting barely inaudible whines and mewls at how close they were to one another; their pelvises continuing to nudge against each other. She placed gentle kisses into his neck and collarbone, the fuzz of his beard grazing against her.

 

As per his fantasy, she didn't mind at all.

 

Luke swallowed hard before saying "You don't know how beautiful you are, Rey."

 

She blushed, smiling.

 

This was clearly something they both had needed; had craved for years. They were not being 'naughty' or 'bad' going to places they both knew they probably shouldn't go; breaking all sorts of boundaries and taboos. They were not bad people; they were merely lost and broken; the simple touch of another person soothing and healing their fragmented souls.

 

Rey opened up her tunic a bit more, exposing more of her perfect little body, encouraging Luke to explore as she guided his hand all over.

 

"Rey, are you sure you want this...?"

 

She didn't display any looks of doubt, as she stayed looking into his sparkling blue eyes, nodding. Luke pulled her flush against him before reaching out for her chin, tipping her head up and back to look at him. They studied one another, before he placed a kiss to her forehead as he held her face. She closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her eyelids.

 

He chuckled inwardly as he thought about how he'd never seen such beautiful eyes or cute eyelids in his whole life. Having never felt anything like it before, he reasoned that he must be losing his marbles. He carried on studying her face as she lay with closed eyes; long mousy lashes twitching. He would kiss each and every one of those precious lashes if he could.

 

He brushed her cheeks with his soft lips. She couldn't believe how turned on she was. Her pussy was extremely wet. She'd never felt like this in her life.

 

Luke pulled away from her slightly, still cupping her face. "Hey.." he whispered gently.

 

She opened her eyes.... a long moment, and then.... his lips slowly met hers, embracing her in the softest, most romantic kiss she could ever imagine. His heart pounded in his chest; he was terrified she would reject him. Surely she couldn't want to kiss this old man?

 

Tenderly, her tongue moved forward to seize his. Opening her mouth wider, she caressed her lips against his, responding extremely positively to his efforts. She traced her tongue teasingly over his, stroking the inner walls of his mouth, their tongues flicking playfully at one another.

 

His cock stiffened as he moaned and pushed against her.

 

They broke apart from the kiss. Luke could see the lust in her eyes now.

 

"Please....touch me..." she whined, with an almost painful expression on her face...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's any typos? or if it doesnt flow well... I was half asleep when I wrote most of this. I'll check back when I'm more awake and apply any needed edits.


	14. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke doesn't want to rush things...Rey gets the wrong idea...oh no!! :(

 

Luke was hesitant to touch. Rey's gorgeous young body was splayed out before him, breasts exposed, they'd been touching each other for hours. She was  **asking**  to be taken. He was so fucking hard he felt like he was going to explode.

 

It would be far too easy to take things further right now.

 

But Luke was still a gentleman. Above all.

 

"It isn't the right time, sweetheart."

 

She looked hurt.

 

He didn't want to hurt her. And he certainly wasn't rejecting her. But he cared so much about her, he didn't want to ruin things on a whim. He wasn't even sure if she felt the same way about him.

 

She hadn't been repulsed by him. She appeared to enjoy the touching and the kissing but whether she wanted it to go beyond sex, he didn't know. He was not mentally prepared for the rejection which was surely inevitably on the way.

 

And above everything else, he was meant to be training her as a Jedi. Knowing full well that Jedi's weren't supposed to form attachments. Never mind the concerns about sullying the master/apprentice relationship, and not to even _mention_  their age gap, and the fact she was (quite possibly?) a virgin. There was too much to think about right now.

 

Luke silently cursed himself for being so sensible.

 

He'd closed his mind off from her; he didn't want her sharing these thoughts. He felt he needed a little bit of privacy.

 

\---x---

 

Luke's touches to Rey's body began to dwindle. He was not going to lead her on at this moment.

 

She rutted herself against his body trying in vain to get some friction. She let out little mewls. He wasn't responding the way she had hoped, and she felt the connection sever between them.

 

Rey suddenly felt embarrassed by her actions. The little bubble her and Luke had been in had burst. She felt ridiculous. Foolish! What the _**hell**_ was she doing? She pulled her tunic over, covering her naked form.

 

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ she thought.

 

She'd offered herself on a plate, and Luke had rejected her. Of course he wasn't going to want her when she offered herself up so easily, she reasoned.

 

He must have seen her in a different light now. She rolled away from him.

 

"Rey...wait."

 

But Rey didn't wait. She sat up on the edge of the bed, her back turned to him. She fixed her garments and her hair. She closed her eyes, taking a moment.

 

She took a deep breath. This was a mistake.

 

Luke shuffled over to her and put a hand on her. She didn't respond.

 

"Rey, lets just talk about this, please..."

 

"What's there to talk about?" she snapped.

 

She felt so cold to him. Not his Rey.

 

"I think you have the wrong idea, sweeth--"

 

"Don't call me that." her voice was hard. Luke backed off.

 

"It's fine, I get it. I guess I picked up the signals all wrong." she sounded so bitter.

 

He swallowed hard; "Rey...listen." Luke struggled.

 

He wanted more than anything to tell her that she wasn't wrong. That she'd picked up on everything just perfectly. Better than he could ever have hoped for. That she was beautiful and amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to take her, and make love to her and hold her, and kiss her and love her.

 

Because god-damn, if he wasn't in love with this girl.

 

He wanted to tell her all his fears, and how scared he was. That she wouldn't want him. That she would reject him. That she was too young, he was too old. That she was his student, he should know better. What would people think?

 

But that he didn't care about any of those things, and that he was fully in love with her, and that he would give **anything** for her to feel the same. That he wanted to give her everything, take away all the pain, all the loneliness and suffering. To hold her, to marry her, to have a family with her (if that was even possible?).

 

To be her everything. To bring her nothing but peace and love and joy for the rest of their days.

 

 

 

Instead....Luke said nothing. He kept it all inside.

 

Rey waited. Tears were forming in her eyes.

 

She'd gotten it all wrong. He knew. She was sure he didn't want her anymore because she had offered herself too easily. She'd exposed herself, and instead of it being intimate, it'd been slutty..maybe he'd lowered his opinion of her now.  Or seen how young her body was and realised she was practically a kid. Only she wasn't a kid, she was 19 years old dammit! A grown woman. But to Luke's 55 years, she guessed she was just that..... a kid to him.

 

 

Tears streamed down Rey's face as she stormed out of Luke's room and slammed the door.

 

Luke put his head in his hands...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...how could I do this?! I'm a bully :( my feels are hurting too guys.


	15. Wildest Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from Taylor Swift's song of the same name from her "1989" album. I listen to her a lot when I am writing. :)

 

Luke lay on the bed, going over the events of the night in his head. He felt terrible, awful. How could things have gone from being so perfect, to this... He got into bed, pulling the covers tightly over himself. Everything would be fine in the morning, he reasoned. Once they'd both had some sleep, and things were fresh in the morning, they could talk it all through.

 

Luke relaxed and begun to drift off.

 

\---x---

 

A little while later, he heard the creak of his bedroom door. He was half asleep. Perhaps it was the wind. A few seconds passed before he felt the covers move and a body sliding in beside him. He felt small warm hands on his back. Hands which began to stroke up and down his body. Even in his sleepy state, he felt self conscious about his body. He wasn't the fit/toned young man he used to be.

 

However, her hands on him felt wonderful. 

 

"Mmmm, Rey.." he hummed.

 

Gentle murmurs on Luke's neck as hands caressed his sides and back. He shivered all up and down his spine through to his toes. He turned over to face her. It was dark. Neither could see much of anything. He gently moved his hands to her stomach, pulling her tunic up, revealing a perfectly trim body encompassing baby-soft skin. He stroked across and down her beautiful body. His fingers traced along the hem of her trousers, before tugging gently at them.

 

"Need these off..." he whispered.

 

She moaned into his ear. Her hips were already rutting forward; needy for him. Luke pushed his bottoms off, letting his already-stiff cock free. He couldn't help himself; his fingers kept exploring up and down her body. She was addictive. Intoxicating. He hadn't touched another human being in so long; let alone been this intimate with another.

 

His fingers pushed her tunic up & away from her covered breasts. He stroked over each one, squeezing gently before pinching her nipples. There was a raw animalistic energy between them. A sense of urgency.

 

He wrenched her trousers down and away from her. She lay naked before him. He bit his lip. "So sexy." he told her.

 

Luke climbed on top of her and held her face, kissing her. His hand made its way down to her thigh, stroking her, encouraging her to open her legs a bit wider. Which, she did.

 

"S'a good girl." he cooed.

 

She beamed; she adored praise.

 

She pulled him close and kissed him deeply, wrapping a leg around him. His fingers moved to entice her clit. She was already wet. He begun rubbing circles on her little nub, finding just the right spot and pressing down. Rubbing and pressing, spreading her wetness. Opening her pussy lips, sending tingles shooting down her core. Her moans were delicious.

 

"Master..."

 

"Yes, Rey?"

 

"How old are you, exactly?"

 

"Just shy of 56 honey..." he paused. "...why?"

 

"You're old enough to be my father, I guess..." she considered.

 

"Uh-huh. But I'm not sweetheart."

 

"Some people might think this is wrong."

 

"What about what you think?"

 

The weight of Rey's breathing increased. It turned her on; the idea of him being so much older than her.  She licked her bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

 

"I think...." she began, and kissed him again.

 

"...that I..." she spoke between hungry kisses.

 

"...that I want..." ; "...no... **need**... you to fuck me.... Master." she managed to get out.

 

Luke's cock twitched. She looked him up and down. He couldn't help but think of just how innocent she looked; despite the obscenities which came out of her mouth. A little light came from outside; moonlight perhaps. It cast a dim glow on her. He squeezed his body closer to hers, his cock pressed right against her thigh, between her beautiful mound.

 

"Rey..."

 

She looked up at him. "Uh huh?"

 

"How old are you?"

 

"19."

 

Luke's cock stiffened upon hearing this. He didn't want to be a pervert, but there was something about taking a younger girl's pussy - he almost came at the thought. He couldn't even begin to imagine just how tight and irresistible she would feel. Sticky pre-cum leaked out of his tip. He gripped his cock, stroking himself, spreading the wetness to make sure he was hard enough and wet enough to penetrate her.

 

\---x---

 

"Are you ready for me?" he asked her.

 

"Have been for a long time, Master..."

 

Luke guided his cock to her entrance & slowly begun pushing inside. He was surprised and aroused at how wet she was for him. He had planned to use lots of fingers and tongue and spit to open her up. But, as it goes, it wasn't necessary. He held her face as he slid inside of her, pushing himself to the hilt. She moaned loudly, whining as he penetrated her.

 

She felt too fucking good for words. Her warm, velvet heat clutched around him snugly. Once he was fully inside of her, he lay still enjoying the feel of her as he studied her face. He placed gentle kisses on her lips, cheeks and eyelids, whilst stroking her hair softly. His cock was throbbing; she could feel it.

 

He began to move, gently thrusting into her. Her wetness lubricated him, allowing for ease of movement.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut as she arched into Luke. He held her little body close as the speed of his thrusts increased, pushing his thick cock in and out of her small pussy. They moaned together, enjoying the pleasure of each others' bodies.

 

"Ohh fuck, darling, you feel so good. So tight." He tried to control himself, though it was almost impossible with her. She was so fucking beautiful, arching her body into him, tits rounded, nipples hard and perky for him.

 

He lowered his mouth to kiss at her breasts and take a nipple into his mouth, tracing his tongue all over the hard button. She was utterly lost in the moment, writhing beneath him, pushing up to meet his thrusts. His cock was so hard and wet inside of her, he felt like he was going to explode. He looked down to watch himself push in and out of her, watching his slickness slide out, covered in her juices, his prick glistening from it. He groaned, pushing faster into her.

 

He pulled out suddenly, and moved his body down, putting his lips on her, his tongue lapping at her. She gripped the bed sheets as his tongue slipped inside her sloppy wet entrance. He enjoyed just how wet she was, feeling slightly smug that he had caused this. As he ate her, her slick juices covered his mouth. He got so fucking turned on smelling her pussy on his beard.

 

He tongued her clit, causing her to jolt beneath him, before coming back up to meet her mouth in a wet kiss. Her arousal grew at tasting and smelling herself on him.

 

"Luke..."

 

"Yes, sweetheart."

 

"...Please, fuck me."

 

"Oh darling. Is that what you want, honey?" he whispered as he slid back inside of her.

 

"Yeah" her breathing laboured. "Please, I need it. Fuck, please just fuck me......daddy?"

 

"Oh fuck....shit!" that really hit Luke hard. Daddy. He started thrusting deep and hard into her, whilst pushing and holding her legs close around him.

 

"Does daddy's girl need this cock?"

 

"Mmmm" she groaned loudly into his neck. His lips by her ear.

 

"What do you need princess?"

 

"You."

 

"I'm sorry? What about me?" he was teasing her. 

 

"I need your hard cock, daddy, please." she begged.

 

"My special girl." he hummed into her ear. He pushed her legs up, fucking her hard, deep and fast.

 

"More!" she screamed. His efforts doubled as he held onto her, stroking her hair, fucking her pussy hard and fast the way she wanted it.

 

He loved giving her praise.  As much as she loved receiving it. "My angel. My special girl. You feel so good. Mm, squeeze around me." she tightened her pussy around his girth. He throbbed inside her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

"So good for me." he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck. 

 

"All for you, daddy."

 

He moaned into her shoulder, gently grazing his teeth there.

 

She was in ecstasy, his pelvis hitting against her clit perfectly with every thrust, aiding in her mounting orgasm. She curled her legs round Luke's waist, her feet meeting behind his ass, squeezing tight around him. She felt like heaven.

 

Luke felt his orgasm building deep in his belly.  He moaned hard as he fucked into her.

 

"Sweetheart I'm not gonna last." he warned, with an apologetic look.

 

"Then don't." she urged. She wanted to feel him spill inside of her.

 

She pressed her forehead to his, muttering in his ear; "Finish inside of me." she innocently bit her lip while gazing into his eyes. Luke almost lost it then.

 

He groaned, grasping her hips as he pulled out and slammed back into her, crying out as he pounded her hard with the final few thrusts.

 

He clenched his eyes shut. "Fuck, darling I'm gonna cum!" he stuttered as he fucked into her over and over, his voice ragged. Her moans were obscenely loud, causing his cock to leak into her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. He pushed inside to the hilt causing her to scream out.

 

"UGHHHHH FUCK, LUKE, RIGHT THERE, FUCK ME HARD, NOW!" she was bossy and needy. He did as he was told, until he felt her pussy clench and swallow around his dick, her moans rough and filled with primal desire as she came around his cock, tightening her pussy on him. He couldn't hold it, howling with pleasure as he shot his load deep into her, filling her up.

 

He held his body tight against her, pressing deeply as his cock drained inside of her, her pussy still clamping down on him, milking him, pulling his thick hot seed into her. They held each other close, their breathing regulating, coming down together, foreheads touching.

 

Gentle kisses on her lips as he stroked her bare shoulders. Her body alive with pleasure. Their eyes shut as they descended together.

 

\---x---

 

Luke's heart hammered in his chest as his eyes shot open, panting heavily. A sheen of sweat glazed his face. He felt hot and sticky in his bed clothes. His arms were pressed against the mattress as he sat up in his bed. Sweat had soaked his hair.

 

He gasped, breathing heavily as he looked around, realising he was alone.

 

He looked down to see he'd made a mess in his pajama bottoms. _A wet dream; well damn, haven't had one of those in years._ he thought to himself. An erotic dream about Rey. Well, it was inevitable really. Given the recent circumstances.

 

His face flushed with embarrassment, despite the fact he was alone. His cock going flaccid, feeling spent. He'd have to go get cleaned up.

 

 

\---x---

 

Rey sat up in bed, clutching her sheets, feeling a pool of wetness between her legs. Her heart hammered in her chest. She'd never had a sex dream before, and about Luke??? She felt utterly embarrassed, blushing at the memory of calling him daddy and begging to be fucked. She smirked a little to herself.

 

As if she'd ever be that brazen.

 

 

Both of their signatures thrummed in the Force, with utter contentment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well....what can I say?


	16. Force Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they bump into each other...after THE DREAM. will they talk about it?

 

Luke snuck to the refresher quietly, shuffling in and closing the door locking it behind him. He switched on the light, looking down at himself. There was a huge wet patch on his bedclothes. He flushed with embarrassment. He stripped off then washed up at the sink, wrapping a clean towel around himself and tying it in a knot before leaving the bathroom. He gathered up his dirty bedclothes, opening up the locked door and checking around to make sure no-one was there.

 

He slipped out into the hallway walking quietly. Just as he rounded the corner before his bedroom, he bumped right into Rey, who let out a shocked gasp. Luke dropped his clothes as he collided with her.

 

"Oh! Shit, sorry--" he stuttered.

 

"--Sorry." she said at the same time. Luke scrambled to retrieve his clothes, folding them around the wet stain and tucking them under his arm.

 

They looked at one another. Rey's face was flushed red. The air was thick with tension. They stood awkwardly, eyes darting around, not knowing what to say to one another.

 

"Just been in the shower?" Rey asked. Luke realised he was standing there in just a towel. He felt particularly self-conscious, once more, about his body. She knew he'd been for a shower earlier that evening. Luke was aware that she knew.

 

"Uuuhmm.. yeah, I, er... it was too hot in my room, and I couldn't sleep."

 

"Right...yeah. It is.... it is hot tonight." she mumbled awkwardly.

 

She looked so beautiful stood leaning against the wall, he'd thought.

 

"Er, what...er..what are you doing up?" Luke asked.

 

She went to speak but Luke interrupted her; "Not that you shouldn't be up! I mean..erm, that didn't sound right. You can get up whenever you want. I.. I just... I, I wondered... are you okay?" he asked.

 

Her face dipped to look at the ground. He could still feel the hurt within her. Her perceived rejection. Her humiliation.

 

"Yeah, I sort of...couldn't sleep either." he told him.

 

They both knew why.

 

Luke stood looking at her; flashbacks of the dream filtering through his mind. He tried in vain to push the imagery away. He looked up at the ceiling, anything to try and magic the memories away.

 

She gasped. His eyes came back down to look at her. He noticed that her body was responding to his thoughts about the dream. Every time a mental image of them having sex appeared in his mind, he noticed her pupils widening, her lips parting, and her body trembling.

 

Their minds were still connected.

 

"Are you okay, Rey?" he asked.

 

She tried to pretend she was, muttering excuses.

 

"I should go back to bed, I suppose. We should train in the morning."

 

She turned to walk away, uttering some form of a 'goodnight' when Luke grabbed her hand and she spun back around.

 

She gasped.

 

"You know, don't you?" he asked.

 

"Know? Know what? Master, let me go, I have to sleep..." she tried to wiggle her hand free.

 

"You know about the dream..."

 

She clearly knew what he was talking about; he could see it in her eyes. Yet she carried on with the charade.

 

"Dream? I don't..."

 

"You had the same one didn't you?"

 

She tried not to look at him. She knew he would see the truth in her eyes.

 

"There was no dream, Luke, I... I don't know what you're talking about, please just let me go."

 

He pulled her around to face him. "I know you did... I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your soul Rey."

 

She couldn't pretend anymore. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. In her heart.

 

"Yes, alright! Are you happy? Yes, okay? I had the damn sex dream. FUCK!"

 

"Why are you so upset Rey?"

 

She looked on solemnly, but didn't answer.

 

"Why? Why did we share the same dream? How is that even possible, Master?"

 

"Its very simple, really, Rey. We have had shared visions. We can feel each other's thoughts and feelings. Don't you know yet, Rey?"

 

"What?"

 

"We're Force-bonded. Our souls are tied together. Its an unbreakable bond."

 

She seemed to be softening.

 

"You know you can feel me sometimes, darling...you know that?"

 

"I...I know. I knew we had...something, I just didn't ... I didn't know what it was."

 

 

\---x---

 

Rey had a flashback of calling Luke "Daddy" and begging to be fucked. Her face turned almost 10 shades of red at the memory. She looked up at him sheepishly. "I think we need to talk..."

 

 


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't sure she can handle things anymore...

 

Rey woke to the sound or birds chirping. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy. She hadn't had anywhere _near_ enough sleep. She'd lain awake going over things in her head until the early hours when she'd finally nodded off. It must have only been a couple of hours since she'd drifted. She wanted more sleep but her woes prevented her from it.

 

She'd awoken from an erotic dream the previous night involving Master Luke which had left her wet and wanton. She'd thought a lot about the dream, and about bumping into Luke in the hallway of their hut, after waking in the middle of the night, both of them having flustered awkwardly. She quickly learned from Luke that it had been an accidental Force-sex dream, which was a result of being Force-bonded with him, along with the feelings they must harbour for one another.

 

She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, but they'd agreed to talk things through in the morning.

 

She trusted and admired Luke, was completely grateful he'd taken her under his wing to train. She wanted desperately to become a Jedi. An honorable one at that. She was happy on Ahch-To, or at least she _had_ been happy. Until things had gotten complicated. She still wasn't sure what her feelings for Luke even were. Or what they meant.

 

She knew he was fond of her. She'd always figured he'd seen her as daughter-figure. She suspected that his feelings for her had grown rather strongly. Maybe it was just a crush. Or the fact that he was living in close proximity with another human being for the first time in years. Initially, she had viewed him as a teacher, father or even a beloved uncle-type figure.

 

Her feelings for him had not quite grown, but more... opened up. Once he'd transmitted his Force-vision of them happy together as a couple, it was as if a light bulb had come on. As if she finally knew what what her fondness for him was. Only she wasn't sure at all. She'd let herself explore the idea of being with him, like _that_. She'd gotten carried away, let it go too far.

 

And now...he'd rejected her. She couldn't get her mind off it.

 

She'd offered herself to him on a plate and he'd said no. She was still utterly humiliated. Maybe she'd gotten it wrong. Maybe he **did** only see her as a daughter-figure or a friend. However she pondered why he'd gone to bed with her, touching and caressing her well into the night, if that had been the case. Unless the realisation hit him whilst they were doing that.

 

All these thoughts swirled around Rey's head. She stuffed her face into her pillow with frustration.

 

They needed to talk. In a way, she was impatient and wanted to get it over with. In another, she didn't want to have to face it. She didn't want to talk at all.

 

After much deliberating, Rey came to a decision. Her mind was made up. She decided it would be for the best to leave Ahch-To. To take herself out of the situation and out of Luke's life. She no longer wanted to be a burden on him.

 

She realised then and there how much she truly cared for him, as her decision to go was based on what was best for Luke and not herself. With a heavy heart, Rey got out of bed and began gathering her belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry... :'(


	18. Goodbye (part two)

 

Rey's small number of belongings were packed up and ready to go. She dressed herself, made her bed and opened the window and curtains before stopping to take one final look around. She felt herself welling up.

 

Guilt and sorrow consumed her for what she was about to do. She really didn't _want_ to leave. But she knew it was for the best. She felt guilty about the fact she'd promised to talk to Luke about everything. She just wasn't sure she could face it.

 

Rey walked through to the common area, setting her rucksack and lightsaber by the door. She then proceeded to make a small breakfast and sit at the dining table until Luke got up. She knew she needed to leave, but she wouldn't go without saying goodbye. She hadn't yet made contact with General Organa or any of the Resistance base to inform them of her return. She knew she would be welcome with open arms, although explaining why she was back so soon was going to be a challenge.

 

\---x--

 

Rey had finished breakfast and sat at the table, staring out of the window, a feeling of melancholy taking over her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of Luke's bedroom door creak open. Luke wandered through to the kitchen, hands rubbing at his tired eyes. Rey looked at him and couldn't help but think how sweet he looked in his nightclothes. Her heart did a double beat but she quickly pushed her feelings down.

 

Luke stopped rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hey...you're up."

 

Rey gave a weak smile, before dropping her gaze to the table. Luke made himself a cup of caf. He settled at the table and looked up at her, his hands nervously fiddling with his cup.

 

"So I guess we should talk then." Luke said.

 

At first, Rey didn't respond.

 

"Listen--" she began.

 

He properly looked at her then, realising she wasn't dressed in her usual every day clothes or her training outfit. She was wearing similar attire to when she arrived on the planet. It was then that Luke looked over to the door and noticed her things sitting there.

 

He suddenly felt wide awake.

 

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. "Are you going somewhere?"

 

Rey looked down at her hands, guilt eating away at her.

 

"Master... I've made a decision..."

 

Luke was gobsmacked, totally lost for words. He stared at her wide-eyed. Waiting. He felt sick thinking about what she would say next.

 

"I'm leaving." she informed him.

 

"Leaving?!" he almost shouted. Rey shuddered slightly as his raised voice. "What do you mean you're leaving? Rey come on, please don't do this. You don't have to leave. This is crazy. Come on...put your things back and... and, we'll go and train. You don't need to do this."

 

Suddenly this felt like a break-up, and Rey **hated** this feeling. It wasn't what she wanted. Clearly, it wasn't what _he_ wanted either. No-one seemed to be winning, and Rey felt her heart breaking suddenly.

 

"I can't do this, Master...I just... I can't stay here." she tried so hard not to look at him.

 

"Is this about last night? Because, if it is, just forget I said anything. We don't have to talk about it anymore. We'll just carry on as before. We'll put it behind us."

 

Rey dared to look up at him. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. Her heart lay heavy in her chest. Luke couldn't help himself as he rushed over to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his as he stared up at her, the pain clear on his face.

 

"Please don't do this, Rey...please don't go."

 

The dam broke as tears streaked down her face. "I should never have come here, Master...and I'm sorry. I should never have barged into your life."

 

Tears pricked at Luke's eyes. "Yes, yes you should have." She had been looking down. He nuzzled his face under hers, forcing her to look at him. "Sweetheart, I'm **glad** you came. You don't know _how_ glad. You reminded me of what it was to.... to **feel** again."

 

She pulled a hand up, wiping a stream of tears on her sleeve. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have..."

 

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" he looked puzzled.

 

"I know I put you off when I offered myself so freely. I'm not that sort of girl...I didn't want you to think--"

 

"Sweetheart!" he pulled her to him, holding her close. He breathed her wonderful scent in. "Rey..you've got it all wrong."

 

She stared blankly as her tears subsided.

 

"Rey..." he began as he pulled back. He needed to see her, needed to make her see him. Maybe she would believe him if she could see the truth in his eyes. He tried in vain to transmit his feelings to her. He could feel them coming through but her not _accepting_ them.

 

He stroked her hands tenderly. "...I care so much about you, darling. You actually have no idea how much."

 

Rey slunk her head into Luke's shoulder and sobbed.

 

"I just...I can't." her sobs were loud and heavy. Luke held onto her, trying to console her. He hugged her tight. It wasn't working. He could feel he wasn't quite connecting with her.

 

\---x---

 

A little while later, Rey was at the front door getting ready to go. Luke followed her round, trying to get her to change her mind. "Come on Rey, please." he pleaded with her.

 

Without wanting to be cruel, she tried to block out his voice. She choked back her tears, deciding it was time to be a grown-up about this. To be strong. Her face was neutral as she turned to face Luke.

 

She held Anakin's lightsaber, staring down at it. In the next moments, she lifted her hand and offered the lightsaber to Luke. A bittersweet moment which mirrored her first moments on Ahch-To.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

 

"I guess...I guess I don't need this anymore. So, you should take it. Technically it belongs to you anyway."

 

He pushed it back to her. "Keep it. You might need it." he struggled with his words. Without arguing, she tucked the saber into her belt.

 

They stood staring at each other. He stepped closer and took her hands again.

 

"I have to go.... Goodbye." A single tear fell from her face.

 

Luke said nothing. He was numb all over, just going through the motions. Rey pulled her hands away and picked up her rucksack, turning, opening the door and leaving, shutting it behind her. She walked to where the Falcon was safely stored, preparing for her journey back to the Resistance.

 

 

\---x---

 

When Luke was sure she was clear out of sight and earshot, he crumbled to the floor, sobbing. Letting himself go. Letting everything go. His heart broke into a million pieces as visions crept into his mind. Visions of the two of them together. Happy. Complete. He pictured her bright happy smile, her hair, eyes, lips. Her wonderful demeanor. Everything about his wonderful Rey was gone...his happy girl was gone.

 

He silently cursed himself, wishing he had never revealed his feelings. Luke lay clutching his grandmother's necklace, attempting to comfort himself. The small light which had been ignited within him was suddenly extinguished. He lay weeping on the floor until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries buckets* my heart is breaking for them...
> 
>  
> 
> (I have a plan dont worry!!!!!)


	19. Love And Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke plunges into a deep depression...

 

The first day without Rey was the hardest. Luke didn't know what to do with himself. He was so used to seeing her around, so used to her presence. She'd given him a reason to get up in the mornings. She'd given his life purpose and meaning again.

 

The day that Rey left, Luke had lain on the ground where he'd collapsed, having fallen asleep from crying. He was unaware how long he'd stayed there. Night and day passed. He ignored the gnaw in his belly. He knew he had to move. To feed himself, to wash himself. He simply couldn't bare to move and face reality, he knew that if he moved from the spot then he had to face the empty house. He had to face the fact that Rey was truly gone.

  
The pain was still too fresh, too raw. Luke had cut himself off from the others for 15 years. It was his personal punishment for all the things that had gone wrong. He had not allowed himself the joy or pleasure of another's company. It hadn't been an easy decision to accept Rey into his life and little did he know what that would bring with it.

  
But she was so pure and light that he couldn't help allowing her to brighten his life. To allow himself to feel happy around her. To possibly allow himself to love again. But Luke was scared to love, because each and every time he did, it got taken away. He hadn't known his natural parents growing up; had been raised by his aunt and uncle who'd been killed when he was a young man.

  
He met and fell in love with a wonderful girl whom he considered to be his soul mate. Leia. Who turned out to be his twin sister. He struggled for a long time with his feelings for her. It took years, but eventually he accepted what was and to love her only as a sister, without bitterness or resentment. He later re-connected with his father, only for him to pass away shortly after. More recently was the death of Mara-Jade; his wife and love of his life, who met her end at the hands of his nephew, Ben Solo turned dark side user Kylo Ren. The same fate would eventually meet Han Solo, his former best friend and the murderer in question's own father!

  
Luke was tired. Tired of loving and losing. He associated love with loss. He felt stupid to have let himself care for Rey. Thinking it could somehow end happily. If anything, he should have expected this. Should only have been a matter of time before she left.

  
He delved into a life of further punishment for himself. Telling himself she never could have loved someone like him. He told himself over and over that he was too old. A nice young girl would not want an old man like him. She had her whole life ahead of her. So much to experience. Why would she ever want him. There's no way she found him attractive. He looked himself in the mirror and hated what he saw. He failed to see all the good he'd done in his life. Did not acknowledge taking down the Empire, starting the Jedi Academy. Restoring peace to the Galaxy.

  
No. Luke only saw the bad.

  
Luke sunk into a deep depression in the days following Rey's departure. One he could not find a way out of. Luke told himself he didn't deserve to be happy and so stayed locked in his nightmare. Not letting himself recover from his new loss. He didn't train or meditate. He knew deep down he was making himself vulnerable, letting his guard down. If the First Order was to come for him, he probably wouldn't put up much of a fight.

 


	20. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives back at the Resistance base

  
  
  
The journey back to the base was a pensive one. Rey had plenty of time to think. She wondered if she had done the right thing. In a way she felt as though she were just running from her problems. But in another, she felt she was being a grown up and taking time and space to think things out.  Properly. The way adults do. Yes, she was being an adult.

 

Rey had never been close with a man before. She was still so inexperienced at many things in her life. Not that she didn't ever want to settle down and have a family.  But it wasn't exactly her main priority in life. It wasn't her main goal. She knew there were much more important things going on in the Galaxy. The war, all the problems with the First Order. Something deep in her heart called to her to stand up and fight against it. She felt in her soul that she was destined for greatness.  
  
  
So, worrying about a potential romance should be the last thing on her mind. And yet…it wasn't. Rey struggled with her feelings. She had never felt so tenderly about a man, about another person in all honesty. However she never pictured someone like Luke to be the one. He was older, yes, but that didn't put her off. She was intimidated by how much more life experience he had than her. She worried constantly that he just saw her as a stupid little kid. That he'd agreed to train her out of politeness maybe. She still felt she had been somewhat of a burden to him.  
  
  
There were lots of handsome young men at the base. Any one of them would be a worthy suitor. Not too long ago, she'd felt a little bit of a spark between her and Finn. They'd gone on their crazy adventure together, and survived it. Only just. She mostly saw him as a friend, her best friend, but knew he would be a good man to be with. Loyal, honest, kind. And she suspected he saw her as more than a friend. There had been too much going on to address anything however.

 

  
\---x---

  
  
The Falcon touched down at the base and everyone rushed over to greet Rey. She stepped off the ship and was met by the happy beeps of BB-8 who'd rolled over in excitement.

 

"Rey!" voices shouted from every angle.

 

"You're back!"

 

"How come you're back so soon?"

 

"It's so good to see you!"

 

"Welcome home."

 

"We missed you!" and she was met with a barrage of hugs. Finn, Poe and Jessika were the three main culprits. Finn especially. Rey singled him out, throwing her arms around him and squeezing so tight, tears began to form in her eyes.

 

"Woah, not so tight," he teased "you might break me."

 

She pulled back to look at him, smiling with glassy eyes.

 

"Hey, hey, kid, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her arms gently as he looked into her face. Concern was written all over his. She quickly wiped her tears away. "Nothing, it's just so good to see you…all of you." and she spoke to the group as a whole. The pain in her heart was dulled temporarily by having her friends back in her arms. She got pulled into another group hug with Finn, Poe and Jessika, with BB-8 in the middle of their circle at their feet.

 

He beeped up at them, as if to say "Don't forget about me!" and everyone laughed then. Rey knelt down to his level, telling him, "I missed you too, my little friend." and BB-8 squealed with delight.

 

Rey noticed General Organa standing by silently on the sidelines. She dropped everything, walking over to her and reaching out for a hug. Leia opened her arms, and squeezed tight around Rey as she embraced her.

 

"It's great to have you back." Leia smiled at her.

 

"It's great to be back."

 

"How…how is my brother?" Leia enquired.

 

A sadness swept over Rey's face, which she quickly covered up with a smile. She wasn't sure how genuine it seemed, but it was the best she could muster up at that point. Leia stared.

 

"He… he's great. He's safe. We…uh…we trained….every day. He taught me many things, General." feigning another smile.

 

"How was it meeting the legend?" Leia asked.

 

"It was…phenomenal, General." Rey answered.

 

Leia's expression remained neutral. "You're back so soon, Rey." she stated.

 

"Yes.. I…um…"

 

"Luke didn't want to…join you…at the base?"

 

Rey's face was solemn. She knew General Organa wasn't stupid. She was Force-sensitive too and was deeply connected to her brother. She knew that Leia knew **something** wasn't quite right.

 

"Not quite yet, General. He wasn't ready."

 

"Are you ready, Rey?" she asked. "You couldn't have completed a great deal of training in your short absence."

 

"If a fight comes, we'll deal with it. I defeated him once before." she referred to Kylo Ren. They never used his name, either of his names, while talking about Leia's son. A part of Leia still had to treat him as the enemy. Deep in her heart, she wanted him to come home, she wanted him to turn back. The possibility of which seemed to be slipping further and further from her grasp.

 

Leia eyed her. "I just hope you came back so soon for a good reason. Not that we don't welcome you, darling, but… I know there is much to learn and I am sure my brother wouldn't have let you go so soon if he didn't think you were ready."

 

Rey hesitated briefly. "I guess I must be ready then."

 

"Let's hope so." Leia replied.

 


	21. Back At The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK kids, so..Rey is back at Resistance base. She's missing Luke terribly, as he is her. She just can't get him off her mind...

 

Her first night back at base was a crazy one. Everyone had made such a fuss of Rey's return. She hadn't realised how respected she was on the base. Everyone wanted to talk to her, hear her stories. Ask her questions.

 

_"What was it like to actually meet him? The famous Luke Skywalker!"_

 

_"What was it like training with him?"_

 

_"It must have been an experience of a lifetime!"_

 

_"You're so lucky, you actually got to meet him! Such a legend!"_

 

_"Tell us what Jedi tricks you learnt, Rey!"_

 

Rey should have felt happy, but instead she was filled with another feeling which she could not explain. She simply felt empty. Numb. She feigned her excitement about meeting Luke. She didn't particularly want to have to think or talk about him, yet it's all anyone on the base seemed to want to hear about.

 

Leia was used to this. After her, Han and Luke took down the Empire back in their day, Luke particularly became a legend of sorts, and he was all anyone wanted to talk about, hear about. He was a hero.

 

Rey was not so used to it.

 

Before long, she made her excuses and quietly slipped off to her bunk. Rey was tired. She changed into bedclothes and slid under the covers of her new bed. She didn't like it. It just wasn't the same. It didn't feel or smell right. Not _her_ bed.

 

"Huh" she marvelled, thinking how she'd only been on Ahch-To for a few weeks, yet only now that she was away from it did she realise how much it had felt like home. She closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to fall to Luke. She pulled the covers up to her face, before silently weeping into them. She missed him. She missed him so damn much, and it hurt like nothing else she'd ever experienced. Not even being abandoned as a child.

 

Rey agonised over why she was so upset. Why did she care so much? Why did she miss him so badly? He was kind and funny, but so was… Poe, Finn, Chewbacca, Jessika, C-3PO, Gial Ackbar. She didn't see any of them in that way. She hadn't missed them. Not like this. Not this badly.

 

Rey lay awake for hours, trying to decipher her feelings. It was only being away from Luke that it started to become clear. She felt for him. Really felt for him. She knew she felt something, but she thought it might have been a stupid crush, or simply wanting to feel wanted. By someone, **anyone.** But now as she lay in her bunk, not being with him, not being near him, being unable to have him protect and guide her that she felt utterly lost. And despite having all of her friends surrounding her, she felt alone.

 

She realised Luke made her feel alive. Luke made her feel whole and complete.

 

 _Why did he have to push me away?_ she thought. She knew she wasn't being an adult. She wasn't giving herself time and space and being grown-up about things. She knew then, that she had simply run away from her problems. She had run because her feelings had got too darn real, and she was scared. Scared to open up to those feelings. Scared to let Luke in. Scared to let someone care for her that might one day abandon her.

 

She had taken a pre-emptive strike.

 

Her thoughts were a mess, so she pushed everything to the back of her mind, and willed herself to sleep. She would think on it all later.

 


	22. Woman To Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is onto Rey...

  
  
In the days following her return, Rey kept herself busy with Resistance business, throwing herself into it best she could, keeping her mind occupied so she wouldn't have to think about Luke. General Organa informed Rey that The First Order still had no clues to their whereabouts. After the destruction of Starkiller, the Resistance moved their base to a new location, knowing that there were no doubt survivors from the destruction of the planet who had previously known the Resistance were based in the Ileenium system.

 

They were safe... for now. The Resistance members were on standby, ready and waiting for the day The First Order would reappear. In the meantime, most of them got on with building their lives in their new home.

 

Rey spent much of her time working and doing anything she could to help the General. There was somewhat of a distance between the two women. Rey knew it was because Leia suspected something had transpired between her and her brother whilst they had been on Ahch-To. She knew it was only a matter of time before it all came out.

 

"So, Rey..." Leia said to her one day, whilst they worked together. "...you never really explained what happened with my brother."

 

Rey froze. She took a moment to compose herself before looking up at her. "In what respect, General?" Rey's heart was beating fast.

 

"I mean, I just wondered if something had happened."

 

"Something? Like what?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. I just wondered if maybe you two had had some kind of disagreement, is all."

 

"What could we possibly have disagreed about, General?"

 

"I don't know. It just seems very strange that he didn't come back with you. I know he and I haven't seen each other in years, and I know Han is gone, but I figure he would have at least wanted to reconnect and…"

 

"It wasn't about you." Rey interrupted mindlessly, before squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching her face up, cursing herself inwardly.

 

"So, there was something…wasn't there, Rey?"

 

Rey looked up at Leia, with hurt in her eyes and fear in her heart.

 

"Listen…yes…there was something, but…I don't really care to talk about, if that's not at all rude, General?" Rey stated.

 

"It isn't rude, sweetie, but…if there's something I can help with?"

 

"I really don't think you can." Rey smiled sadly.

 

As suspected, General Organa was not a stupid woman. "Rey…"

 

"Yes, General?"

 

"What was the nature of your relationship with Luke?" Leia asked bluntly.

 

A pink tinge adorned Rey's face. "How…what… we ..um… how…how do you mean?"

 

Leia looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "What was your relationship, dear?"

 

Rey was flustered beyond belief. "We…well, we… we were Master and Padawan…obviously."

 

"Obviously." Leia echoed.

 

Rey's heart rate was through the roof.

 

"Did things ever go any further?"

 

Rey's face turned a deep shade of red then. She didn't even know how to answer. She had not anticipated anyone asking any such questions. She never thought in a million years anyone would ever think…of _that._

 

 


	23. Leia's Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia throws in her two cents...

 

Rey had somehow gotten into a conversation with General Organa about the nature of her and Luke's 'relationship'. It wasn't something she particularly cared to talk about, but Leia seemed to give an air of non-judgement as well as the notion that she would understand.

 

"You know the rules about the Jedi way of life, don't you Rey?"

 

"Yes… Yes I do. But…" Rey got herself all flustered. "It isn't like…we… I mean, we didn't… nothing actually…" she stopped herself, closed her eyes, put a hand to her face, rubbing her forehead as if to clear the chaotic space that was her mind.

 

Leia said nothing.

 

Rey's eyes snapped open looking up at the General. "We are both perfectly aware of what's expected of us, General." When Leia said nothing, still, Rey carried on. "Not that anything happened. Not that it would. He could be my father, General. The age difference. It would be wrong. Strictly student/teacher relationship."

 

Leia simply eyed Rey.

 

"I know my brother's been lonely. You're the first person he's lived in close quarters with for years. Jedi training means opening yourself up to someone. You're probably the first person he's opened up to in a very long time."

 

Even though Rey knew this information, she still felt a strange tingle inside of her at hearing the General say it out loud.

 

Leia looked at Rey, as though waiting for an explanation or an admission. When Rey didn't give one, Leia said "I'm strong in the Force too, you know."

 

Rey gave a small nod, acknowledging this.

 

"I can feel and see the things you think you're hiding, darling." Leia told her. Rey's face returned to its previous deep shade of red, followed by a state of shock. "I know why you've returned so soon. You couldn't handle your feelings."

 

Rey's jaw practically dropped. She didn't know what to say. She was utterly embarrassed, wanting to hide her face in shame.

 

"I understand why you've come back, Rey. I really do. But just know this...running away doesn't solve anything. Trust me. I know of these things. Look at Han and I. How we were toward the end."

 

Leia was very careful to make sure nobody else was within earshot of her and Rey's conversation. "What is it that you feel for Luke?" Leia asked Rey.

 

Rey became embarrassed once again. "Well, I… he's… uh… I guess… I don't really know General." Rey looked sad.

 

"Does it feel like a stab in the heart being apart from him?" Leia asked.

 

Tears formed in Rey's eyes as she nodded slowly in response to Leia's question.

 

"You here, and him there…does it make you feel empty, sad, lonely?"

 

Rey nodded again.

 

"Does thinking of him make the sun seem to shine brighter?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Everything feels good and right and complete when you're with him?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I believe that's called 'love' dear."

 

Rey shot up from where she sat, knocking her chair flying backwards. "What?! Love! No. No no no! Absolutely no way! Haha, love??? Come on General, you must be crazy. He's an amazing man, yes. A legend! I admire him and have so much respect for him… but… love?"

 

Leia looked at Rey and almost shrugged as if to say "It isn't the craziest idea."

 

Rey couldn't help but walk away. She was too shocked to speak or even think.

 


	24. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reconnects with her best friend, Finn...

 

Rey stormed away from Leia, into her quarters.

 

_How dare she insinuate love? Love! For Kriff's sake! I mean, he's a great guy, he's one in a million. I like him, he makes me feel nice and good about myself. But… the 'L' word? There's no way he'd ever feel that for me either. I'm just a kid._

 

Rey was busy rifling through her rucksack, throwing clothes around, huffing and grunting in anger when Finn appeared at her door. She was so busy making a mess, she didn't notice him standing there.

 

"AHEM!" he cleared his throat loudly.

 

Rey was startled. "Oh! Um.. Finn.. hi. How's it going?" she stood with her hand clasped in front of her, while Finn stood casually leaning against the door frame.

 

"Something the matter, Rey?" he asked, eyeing the piles of mess on the floor.

 

"Uhhhmm…nope!" she lied, trying to smile.

 

"Huh… that's funny because I could have sworn I just watched you huffing and throwing your stuff around, like something had got you all worked up or something." he began walking towards her, picking up articles on his way and handing them to her.

 

"Thanks." she said.

 

"Don't mention it."

 

There was a gap of silence.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Finn offered.

 

"Not really."

 

She was busy staring down at the last thing Finn had handed to her, thinking about everything when she realised Finn hadn't let go of her hand. She slowly looked up at him, and saw the kindness in his eyes. He gazed at her with a warm homely smile. She found herself reciprocating. Finn was a sweet man. Not a single bad bone in his body. Her best friend.

 

They stood awkwardly for a minute after realising they'd been staring into each other's eyes. Finn knew that whatever was bothering Rey, she wasn't exactly going to be forthcoming about it.

 

"Let's go have some fun!" he announced.

 

She broke into a grin. "What you got in mind?"

 

"I dunno, let's see where our feet take us!" he said excitedly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, heading for the exit of the base. "Oh, hang on." he said as they passed his own quarters. He slowed down, letting go of her hand before ducking into his room and grabbing his [Poe's] brown jacket, which had become a favourite of his.

 

Rey giggled. "Never giving that back are you?" she asked.

 

"Nah, not in this lifetime, kid." he replied, winking at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is a good bro, but does he want more?


	25. Letting Her Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes Rey out for some drinks... will he try it on...?

 

Finn and Rey ended up in the local Cantina. Finn decided it was time, once and for all for both of them to let their hair down. Everything was always so serious all the time, with the war and the rest. Finn thought they deserved a night off to have a bit of fun.

 

They entered the watering hole, Finn holding onto Rey's hand the entire time. It was an act of romance, traditionally. But Rey let it slide, because she knew Finn wanted to protect her when they were in unknown territories, and holding her hand was his way of doing that. They were fairly new to the planet and whilst everything seemed fairly safe, Finn always liked to be sure. That and it meant a lot to him, and had sort of become a 'thing' in their friendship. Plus deep down it didn't _really_ bother her.

 

"Why don't you go find a secluded spot over there in the corner?" he suggested, gesturing and practically pushing her towards the quietest part of the bar. Without hesitation, she claimed a rather comfy looking sofa. The bar was fairly quiet tonight.

 

Rey plonked herself down on the sofa, getting comfy. She tried to push the bad thoughts deep down and away. She was out on a night out with Finn. She didn't want to sit and think about Luke and be depressed. She put on her best smile for Finn returning with a tray of drinks.

 

"Woah, what's all this?!" Rey exclaimed, counting at least 6 drinks. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she giggled.

 

"I thought we needed a bit of fun tonight." Finn explained. He picked out two shots of Corellian rum, for starters.

 

"We do shots now?" she teased. They downed them in one, pulling faces as they did so. Finn then settled down next to Rey on the sofa, passing her two glasses of Corellian wine. "This is meant to be really nice." he told her.

 

"I don't even really drink, Finn." she told him.

 

"Never too late to start!" Finn lifted his two pints of ale, immediately beginning to chug one down.

 

\---x---

 

Finn had Rey in stitches, doing impressions and telling her all his best jokes. She laughed truly for the first time in weeks. They slunk together on the sofa, sitting side by side, arms touching. Rey felt slightly drunk. She felt happy and alive as her skin tingled. She knew it was the alcohol, but it sure beat the numbness which had been consuming her as of late.

 

"It's really great to see you smile again." Finn told her.

 

Rey's expression changed then, revealing a hint of sadness.

 

"I know you haven't quite been yourself lately. Ever since you got back, really." Finn put his drink down on the table in front of them, before resting his head on the back sofa cushion, staring at Rey. Their hands were very nearly touching. Finn felt a spark of electricity between them. He looked at Rey with a softness in his eyes. She looked up at him. She wasn't sure what she felt in that moment. She simply knew she liked the feeling.

 

Finn moved his hand to her, gently tucking a few stray hairs out of her face behind her ear. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her eyes closed at the feel of his delicate touch. She felt her body ignite. Her cheeks became flushed. Before he could think too much on it, Finn leaned down and kissed her softly, gently…slowly.

 

Her body responded, arching towards him. He put one hand on her face as the other tucked itself around her waist, pulling her close to him. She moaned into the kiss before their tongues began exploring one another's mouths. They sank further into the sofa, almost lying down as they carried on kissing, barely coming up for air.

 

Rey pulled away, feeling embarrassed. It was the wine. She knew it was the wine making her act this way. Yet, she couldn't help herself. All she wanted at that moment was to feel…wanted. She knew Finn liked her. Somewhere inside of herself, she knew she shouldn't be leading him on. But he was sweet and kind and funny, and he liked her. Maybe if she gave him a chance…?

 

She stared up at him in her drunken haze, allowing his mouth to claim hers once more. Things seemed to pass in a blur, and before she knew it, the pair of them had made it back to base and were sneaking along the hallways to Finn's bunk.

 

Finn shut the door, removing his jacket, slinging it to the side. Rey stood nervously in the middle of the room. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. She wasn't sure what she **wanted** to happen. There was an air of sexual energy. Finn walked up to her, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her once more. "You're so beautiful."

 

She blushed. She thought Finn was cute, but she didn't want to tell him, for fear it may contribute to her leading him on. Not that she was doing much to stop things. Finn brushed her hair aside and kissed her ear, trailing his full lips down her neck and along her collarbone. He nibbled gently at her skin, which caused her to throw her head back and moan.

 

He pulled her close to him, walking backwards holding her until he reached his bed. He lay down pulling her with him. She still couldn't believe she was letting things go this far. But why shouldn't she? He was a fine young man. Close in age. He had much to offer. He was funny and kind with a good heart and not bad on the eye. Maybe he was the type of man she **should** be going for.

 

Finn's breath was heavy as he kissed and moaned into Rey's neck. "You smell incredible." he muttered as he began thrusting his hips into her. She felt his erection press against her thigh, and her body responded accordingly. She was wet for him.

 

His right hand held her in place on top of him as the other stroked up and down the side of her body. His lips met her ear again. "Wanted you for so long, Rey…" he murmured.

 

She pulled back, unsure. "Finn, I…"

 

"Shh," he pressed his fingers to her lips. "I know what you're going to say. That we shouldn't… But…if it feels right, sweetheart."

 

In the space of a heartbeat, images of Luke flashed through Rey's mind. Flashbacks to when she'd spoken the very same words to him. Also his pet name for her. _Sweetheart._ Rey sobered up instantaneously. She panicked.

 

"I…I can't do this." she told him as she clambered off him, almost falling to the floor.

 

"Rey, wait!" Finn called out, as he sat up.

 

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry. You're sweet. But, I…I just can't!" and with that she was out the door, running down the hallway back to her own bunk, where she began packing her things up, yet again.

 


	26. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close encounter with Finn makes Rey realise what she wants...

 

Rey was terrified Finn would catch up to her, or try to stop her. She felt terrible and awful about leading him on, letting things get so far and then leaving. But she just couldn't go through with it. Everything she'd had with Luke came screaming back to her. Having been a few minutes away from having sex with Finn made her realise how much she wanted to be back with Luke. To be in his arms again. To have him hold her.

 

She packed her bag, shoved her lightsaber into her belt and made her way to the centre of the base, where Leia was still working late into the night. With her rucksack slung over her shoulder, she approached Leia. "General."

 

Leia looked up from where she was working. The base was quiet. Most people had gone to bed.

 

"I, um… I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye."

 

"You're leaving? You only just got back."

 

Rey's face was red from having welled up a little, and also from the alcohol. "I know. It's just…I..."

 

Leia waited patiently.

 

"…I need to see him."

 

Leia knew exactly what Rey was talking about. She didn't need to explain herself. Leia gave a friendly smile and a small knowing nod. Rey gave Leia a thankful look. Leia stood from her chair. Rey ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

 

"What about…?" Leia glanced at Rey's lightsaber, referring to becoming a Jedi and the rules which came with it.

 

"We'll figure it out. Right now, I need to be with him."

 

Leia smiled. "Go."

 

"Thanks for everything."

 

"Be safe."

 

"I will... goodbye, General."

 

"Goodbye, Rey. Good luck."

 

And with that, Rey turned on her heel and made for the exit of the base. She didn't stop, she didn't look back. It was dark and rainy. Rey ran all the way to the Falcon, boarded and prepared for her journey back to Ahch-To.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh she's gonna be reunited with her Luke :')


	27. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes her way back to Ahch-To

 

Rey was a bundle of nerves as she boarded the Falcon, preparing to make her way back to Ahch-To. She was anxious to see Luke, but excited all the same. The guilt of leaving him behind had begun to consume her. She hadn't felt particularly guilty initially after leaving. All she knew was that she needed the time and space to clear her head. She was thinking about her own needs, whilst telling herself she was doing what was best for Luke. She knew now that she had run away when she couldn't handle her feelings.

 

But now, the idea of the pain she may have caused him by going was almost too much to bare. She was nervous that he might not forgive her. That he might not want to see her. That he would be angry. That he might not want anything to do with her now.

 

She knew she had to take a chance. She still wasn't overly clear on what she felt for him - whether it was 'love' as Leia had described, but there was a deep-seated need to just **be** with him and it was certainly far more than friendship. She thought of nothing else on the journey back, which seemed to be never ending.

 

Eventually, she arrived on the planet. Rey navigated the Falcon to a landing spot. She stopped to gather her things - and herself. She'd spent the entire journey assembling her thoughts and preparing herself for _any_ reaction Luke might have to her return. She was prepared to get right back on her ship and fly away if that's what he told her to do. If that's what he wanted.

 

Carrying only her lightsaber, Rey disembarked from the Falcon and walked to Luke's hut. It was a short journey. As the hut came into view, Rey slowly began to feel Luke's Force signature. It hummed beautifully. It instilled a warm and happy feeling within her. There was an air of sadness surrounding it however, which Rey had fully expected.

 

She was so nervous, she began to tremble as she approached the hut.

 

\---x---

 

Luke had spent the last few weeks adjusting to Rey's absence. Most days he didn't think of her; it hurt too much. The days and nights melded into one, passing by in a blur. Luke went through the motions of life, feeding himself when necessary, but otherwise, simply _subsisting._ He was empty without her and he knew it, yet he did nothing about it. As much as he tried not to think about her, he still couldn't shake off his depression.

 

Towards the end of each day, Luke retired to bed early, in the hopes of making the noise in his head and the pain in his heart stop by attempting sleep. However, most of the time Luke couldn't sleep. He simply existed in a never ending vortex of heartbreak and misery. He'd begun to wonder what purpose he had in life anymore.

 

On this particular evening, Luke did as he always did. After forcing some of his evening meal down, he discarded the rest, which was most of it, took a quick shower, changed into bed clothes and retired to his quarters.

 

It was when he began to drift off to sleep that he felt it - felt her. His eyes shot open. His heart rate quickened. _He must be mistaken_. Surely, it couldn't be…? Suddenly, Luke was surrounded by a beautiful familiar hum. He threw off his bed covers and jumped from his bed. He felt certain that his heart and his soul were about to betray him. That what he thought he felt couldn't be real. It couldn't be her.

 

And just then…

 

"Luke!"

 

His heart skipped several beats and he felt dizzy. Anxious, he began to sweat.

 

"Master Luke." her voice called again. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. Luke made for his bedroom door, turning the handle and stepping through the open doorway. He walked along the corridor which led to the common area, and that's when he saw her. His beautiful girl. His Rey.

 

His heart swelled and felt as though it could simply **burst** with the love he felt for her in that moment. A moment he would never forget. A moment in which Luke felt he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Not Leia, not Mara-Jade, not the birth of his nephew, none of the planets he'd inhabited. None of the trees or flowers or suns or moons he'd _ever_ bore witness to.

 

His heart couldn't take it if he couldn't hold her right there and then.

 

"Oh Luke, you're here." tears fell from Rey's eyes as she ran to him, and threw herself into his arms.

 

"Sweetheart! You came back!" his heart was already beginning to heal. Just from holding her in his arms.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she began. "…I was afraid, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't….I just needed..."

 

"Shh shhh" Luke soothed. "it's okay, you're here now. Everything's going to be alright now." he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb, gently stroking her hair as she practically melted into the hug. She pressed her body so close to his, and held him so tight she thought she might never want to let go.

 

They looked at one another as their hearts began beating together in perfect synchronicity, absorbing each other's feelings before their eyes closed and their lips pressed softly together in a beautiful and sweet yet passionate kiss. She was the first one to make the move. Luke had wanted to do it, but he was far too scared to do **anything** which might scare her or make her want to leave again.

 

She kissed him with all the feelings and emotions which had built up over the course of the past few weeks. Delicate at first, then urgent and playful, teasing him with her tongue. Before long, Luke's hands were all over Rey, running them all over her body. Her's were around his neck and shoulders, fingers finding small fistfuls of his hair, gripping firmly yet playfully.

 

He held her by the waist, kissing her lips, moving to her neck and hair line. He nosed at her neck, pushing the hair away so he could nuzzle her and breathe her in. He planted delicate soft kisses on any part of her flesh he came across. She closed her eyes smiling, her body responding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart is literally BURSTING for them!!! :')


	28. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey asks Luke an important question

 

"I'm sorry I left you," Rey began as Luke's tongue started exploring her neck and behind her ears, running along her ear lobes and kissing them gently. She shuddered at the feeling.

 

"It's okay, I understand why you did."

 

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore, when I…offered myself. That you thought less of me."

 

His hold on her tightened. "Darling, I want you more than anything." he told her. "I would have taken you in a heartbeat. I turned you down because I wanted **you** to be sure. I didn't want our urges to lead us. I needed it to be something you really wanted."

 

She was a little stunned. She knew he liked her, was fond of her, but hearing those words…that he wanted nothing more, well it was a lot to hear. Not that she didn't like it. She was beginning to feel more for him. She could sense her feelings growing for him.

 

She looked at him then, seeing the utter beauty and purity of his soul shining through. Her beautiful dork. She gazed at him with utter awe and admiration. And then she made a decision.

 

"Luke," she said as they embraced one another.

 

"Rey?"

 

"take me to bed?"

 

Luke's heart all but burst into a million pieces. He wanted nothing more than to take her, to please her. To hold her. Make love to her. He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

 

She nodded with certainty. She had never been so sure. "Please?"

 

Luke's hands dropped to hers, cupping them as he placed slow gentle kisses to her lips before leading her to his bedroom and shutting the door.

 


	29. All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke get close....EXTREMELY close. (the explicit content/sex tags FINALLY have a purpose) ;)

 

Once inside his room, Luke gazed upon her. _His_ Rey. His heart fluttered just looking at her. He released a happy sigh. She sat on the edge of his bed, looking around the room.

 

"It's strange to be back here." she said.

 

"Bad strange?" he asked.

 

"No." she responded. "It feels...nice."

 

"I kept your room just the same." he told her. She smiled. Luke stayed by the door, whilst Rey swung her legs down the side of the bed.

 

"Come here." she asked affectionately.

 

Luke did so, keeping eye contact as he walked over to her. She leaned up on her knees, kissing him again. "I could really get used to doing that." she said before biting her lip. He licked his own lips before going back in for another kiss.  She pulled him close, gripping his clothing. She sighed and moaned when his mouth found her neck and caressed the skin there.

 

She threw her head back, allowing him access, muttering between her heavy breathing.

 

"I can't believe I...."

 

Luke devoured her neck, his hands holding her tightly round the waist.

 

"...I left. I'm so...I'm so..." she was trying to apologise again.  


 

"Shhh" Luke soothed. Luke attempted to lay Rey down on the bed.

 

"Wait..." she stopped him.

 

His nerves piqued for a second before she told him "I just want to go get changed, into something more... comfortable. Been travelling in these..." she pinched at her clothing. "...and maybe a quick shower. I feel gross."

 

"Okay" he told her. She darted out of the room, running to the Falcon to retrieve her bag, then running all the way back to the hut. She wasted no time throwing her bag into her old room, onto the bed, grabbing a clean towel and making her way to the shower.

 

In the mean time, Luke lay back on his bed, hands clasped behind his head, sinking into his pillows, feeling more relaxed and contended than he ever had in his whole life. He climbed under the covers, shutting his eyes and waiting patiently for his girl to come back. 

 

\---x---

 

Luke could hear the shower being turned on and then off, Rey clambering about, darting from the bathroom back to her bedroom. She stomped loudly through the house. She was as loud as a bantha. Not that Luke minded; he chuckled at her in fact. In some ways, she was delicate and graceful. In others... not so much. His heart swelled at everything she did. Luke knew then that was truly, madly, utterly and **deeply** in love with her.  


 

A short time passed before Luke's bedroom door creaked open and he heard the soft padding of footsteps. He glanced across the room. It was dark; all he could see was a silhouette.

 

She stepped closer to his bed. Moonlight came through his window, casting a glow on her. He looked at her. His beautiful Rey. She had changed into a very thin, see-through, white bed-robe, which had pale blue flowers embroidered on it. He wasn't sure of the material, but it was thin and lacy and open at the front. Her breasts were naked and she adorned a slinky pair of matching blue underwear over her petite hips.

 

Luke lay still. He felt his cock stiffen under the blankets.

 

She walked over to the side of the bed. They gazed at one another as she very slowly and seductively slid her robe off, allowing it to fall to the floor. Luke's breathing grew laboured. She stood in just her risqué lingerie.

 

He felt a hand on him. Stroking his arm and bringing it up to touch her abdomen, allowing his fingers to trace along the edge of her lace panties. Luke had to take a few breaths to calm and compose himself.

 

He struggled to breathe. "Definitely not a little girl…" he muttered.

 

She guided his metal fingers to hook into the side of the fabric and slip the panties off, allowing them to fall to the ground, joining the abandoned bed-robe.

 

Rey pulled the covers back and slipped underneath, sliding directly on top of Luke, wrapping her legs around his waist. She straddled him. He looked at her. Beautiful chestnut hair splayed around her shoulders. Naked. She was a vision.

 

He pushed the hair away from her face, so he could look at her. He always wanted to look at her; he drank in her beauty. He couldn't get enough of her.

 

"So beautiful…" he murmured. She beamed.

 

She pressed her lithe body into his, drunk on the feeling of giving herself to someone.

 

"Are you sure you're ready, my angel?" Luke asked.

 

She nodded with certainty. "Uh huh."  


 

"Want you so much…" he whispered. He could feel a tiny smile on her face.

 

"I need you." she told him.  


 

She moved his hands to her waist. His thumbs almost met around her tiny abdomen. She shifted down, feeling his erection rub against her centre. She arched her body, breasts pushed forward, nipples hard from a slight chill in the air, the moonlight illuminating her curves. Luke groaned deep in his throat at just how fucking sexy she was. A living wet-dream.

 

"Waited so long for you, sweetheart…"

 

She moaned.

 

His cock became even harder at the image before him; her body arched and ready. She took his metal hand and placed it on her breast. She emitted a low moan as he cupped her other breast and gently squeezed her nipples. His cock began to leak pre-cum. He placed his hands back on her waist, slowly beginning to move her, encouraging her to rock herself against him.

 

Her perfectly rounded ass ground against his cock, the tip smearing his wetness on her. He bit his lip, his heart beating hard against his chest. She leaned down, her tongue skimming across his lips, and kissed him deeply, feeling the fuzz of his beard gently scratch against her soft face. She slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the insides of his mouth, teeth, tongue and lips. It was primal and passionate.

 

She moved her hips up and down his body; Luke could feel her wetness on him. His cock was rock solid. She looked into his eyes as she reached back and wrapped a hand around his throbbing member. He bit his lip, head thrown, eyes rolling back. _So fucking good_.

 

She smirked at him and began to move her hand slowly, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. "Mm, just like that..." he whispered. He was astounded by the fact she had never touched a man before. It was ridiculously arousing. Luke felt incredibly lucky to be her first. Her pace quickened. He was scared he was going to finish too soon. He wasn't even inside her yet.

 

Luke had to catch his breath, his hands now gripping the sheets, trying desperately to control himself. He shifted up a little, so he was no longer laying flat. His hands clutched at her small body, pushing her back until his cock was perfectly aligned with her cunt. He looked down at the beautiful sight. And when he did, he couldn't help but knit his brow and bite down on his lower lip some more.

 

She took a peek at his thick, swollen member, flushing with excitement.

 

She was perfectly formed, shaved _bare_ , so small and tight. Flawless. He couldn't even begin to imagine how fucking good she was going to feel wrapped around his dick.

 

"Want you so bad, darlin'."

 

The tip of his cock pressed against her thigh, his wetness smearing on her, leaving a glistening trail.

 

She brought his hand up to her, pushing it down, encouraging him to explore her. His fingers traced the hot bare skin of her pussy. Luke had to stop and take another deep breath. It was almost too much. He held back. Before long, Rey was thrusting against him, desperate for more. She leaned back on Luke's legs, her cunt aching and needy.

 

He looked up at her. She was already gazing at him. "Are you sure?" Luke asked for what Rey felt to be the millionth time. She found it endearing that he wanted to make sure she was ready though.  


 

She just nodded.

 

He traced her naked lips once more, her arousal glistening on his fingertip, this time pushing a finger into her folds, slowly, enjoying the feel of her closing around him. She groaned heavily and began to rock against him. He pushed his finger slowly in and out of her, eyes wide, marveling at the sight of her as shivers overtook her body, nipples hard, stomach muscles clenched, breathing ragged.

 

His cock pulsed and flushed, so ready for her.

 

Rey leaned on one hand while she brought the other to Luke's throbbing member, stroking harder. He thrust into her hand. He was so hard, she felt like heaven gripped around him. He pushed another finger inside her, feeling her tight heat. Her pussy was so snug, it swallowed deliciously around his fingers.

 

He decided there and then, that when the time came to penetrate her, he would do it agonizingly slowly and at the perfect angle to watch every inch and every vein disappear into her. He knew he might cum from the penetration alone. He tried desperately to occupy his mind in order to try and calm down a little.

 

She whined an almost pained expression on her face. Luke shuddered. If she was struggling with just two fingers, he could barely imagine how she was going to take his cock.

 

Luke slipped his fingers out of her, and brought them up to his mouth, wiping her arousal on his lips before sucking on them and tasting her. All whilst staring at her. She tasted amazing; like the sweetest nectar that ever was. He groaned as he cleaned his fingers. Rey bit her lip at the sight. Her hand was sloppy, jerking Luke up and down, his pre-cum coating the end of his dick as well as her hand.

 

_ (to be continued...) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* whooowheeee! go guys :') MUCH more to come VERY soon!


	30. All You Had To Do Was Stay (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing with sexy times....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lightpoint for a bit of beta help with this & the last chapter :) (I eventually got it out!!)

 

Luke moved her off of him, pushing her down onto the bed. "Lie down..." he urged. She obliged. He knelt in front of her, bending her legs up. He took hold, pumping himself, fist rigid and unyielding around his aching cock. He was so fucking hard. He pushed her legs back on herself, so that her calves were pressed against her thighs.

 

She was on display for him. She glistened in the moonlight. All for him.

 

He leaned down to kiss her, soft lips caressing hers, stroking her hair.

 

"Sweetheart..."

 

"Uh huh?" she looked up.

 

"Is this...are you...?"

 

"Am I...?"

 

Luke struggled to find the words.

 

"Is this your first time, darling?" Luke looked extremely nervous asking the question. He was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to clarify things before they went further.

 

Her heart hammered. "Yes," her eyes dipped down.

 

"I'm a virgin." she confirmed.

 

"Are you sure you want to...?"

 

She nodded. "Yes, Luke, please...I want you to be the one. Want you to be my first."

 

"I'll be gentle, my angel."

 

"I know... I trust you." They shared a tender kiss.

 

He lifted himself slightly on his knees, shuffling forward until his throbbing head met her entrance. He stared down at her, holding onto her legs. He felt her body stiffen. Her chest was flushed pink. He put a hand there and felt the fast pace of her heartbeat.

 

Luke felt her nerves. "Try to relax sweetheart..." She gave a tense smile "...I've got you." he reassured, as he held her tenderly. She looked up and into his eyes. "It's daunting for me too." he said. He leaned down and kissed her, lips brushing softly against hers.

 

He wanted to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want the memory of this to be tarnished for her.

 

He grasped himself and pushed forward holding her hip with his mechanical hand while he guided himself into her. His cock head pressed exquisitely at her entrance. He nudged at her opening, pushing slowly, finally entering her. Her body was stiff with tension. He took things incredibly slowly, trying to help her to relax. He couldn't believe how tight she was, squeezing deliciously around him.

 

He kept having to stop, the squeeze was too good. Far too gratifying. He closed his eyes, just for a second, and took a deep breath in, before opening them again, continuing with his efforts. He pushed in an inch more, until finally the tip was inside. She writhed under him, her cunt stretched tightly around his impressive girth. Her moans were so erotic, Luke found himself struggling to hold on.

 

Keeping his pelvis in place; firmly locked with hers, Luke pulled his body back, just enough so that he could watch her face and her cunt while he penetrated her. After a minute of laying motionless, Luke finally pushed forward once more, his thick, hard length sliding deep inside her. His cock was wet with her arousal, but slick as she was, she still struggled to take him. He'd hoped the wetness would make things easier.

 

He moved forward, pushing further inside, eliciting a long and loud and delicious moan of pleasure from her. His cock burying deep within her.

 

"Oooooohhhhhh" she groaned loudly, hands gripping onto Luke, fingernails digging into his skin.

 

Luke stilled. He had leaned back to watch the penetration, but now he moved his body above hers laying on top of her. Her breathing was uneasy and erratic. Luke stayed seated within her, allowing her time to get used to the feeling of him. She was clenching so close around him, it felt amazing. He didn't know sex could feel this good, and they'd barely just begun.

 

"You okay?" he asked, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

 

"Yeah." she whispered. The back of his fingers stroked softly down her face. He felt her warm rosy cheeks. Her lips were full and pupils blown wide from arousal. She was so beautiful. He pressed his lips to hers, stroking his fingers through her hair as he kissed her, his tongue gently caressing hers. They kissed sensually for a few minutes. She became wetter from it which aided in lubrication, helping things along smoothly.

 

He pulled her close, kissing down her neck and to her collarbone. Her legs wrapped around him and he pressed his body against hers. He'd never felt so close to another human being. Ever. Not even his twin sister. Not even Mara-Jade who'd been the love of his life.

 

The rush of feelings that surged forward when he held onto Rey were incredible. His eyes squeezed shut as his emotions built up pretty quickly inside of him. A single tear fell from one eye. Rey saw. She said nothing. She slid her body flat against the mattress, horizontal underneath him, pulling him flush against her.

 

"Luke..."

 

"Sweetie?"

 

"Make love to me? Please?"

 

Luke didn't need to be asked twice. He'd wanted to make love to her for a very long time. This was all pretty new to him too, but he let his body guide him. Their minds were melded in the Force. Connected. Bonded. Their hearts were beating together. He stopped thinking so much and just let their bodies speak to one another.

 

Luke slowly began to move inside her, pushing in and out, only an inch or so at a time. Rey threw her head back into Luke's pillows, emitting soft low moans as he thrust himself in and out of her. Her hands gripped the bed covers. She was so wet, her arousal dripped down her thighs onto the bed. Luke was so turned on by this, he squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting into her. He held her close as the speed of his movements increased.

 

Luke's hand moved to Rey's thigh, pulling it up beside him and against his body so he could press closer against her. Gooseflesh covered her skin, nipples pebbling as she arched her body into his, while he slid his cock in and out of her beautifully. He moved down to kiss at her chest while he made love to her. He slid his hands underneath her, curling them up and round so that he was holding onto her.

 

Luke fucked gently into Rey, hoping this was as pleasurable for her as it was for him. He kissed and licked one of her nipples before nibbling on it as his hand stroked down the side of her body, touching her hips, feeling her ass, stroking as much of her as he could. He adored the feel of her soft skin.

 

"Uuuhh, Luke, mmmm!"

 

Her moans spurred him on. He felt himself leaking inside of her. He couldn't help it. They hadn't even discussed birth control. Just followed their natural instincts. He pondered for a second; he wasn't sure he could even father a child anymore, but the thought was soon pushed from his mind when Rey began pushing her pelvis up in short sharp thrusts.

 

He drew back so he could look at her. Her cunt looked beautiful taking his length.

 

"Mm, fuck, feels so deep. Uhh, fuck me!" She had opened up nicely for him, feeling incredibly wet and sloppy.

 

She gazed into his eyes as she pushed her hands into his hair, kissing at him, licking his lips, taking the top one between her teeth and biting playfully. She panted heavily.

 

"Does it feel nice?" he asked her.

 

"Mmm, fuck, yes, it feels so good."

 

"It's not hurting at all?"

 

"Stars, no! It did a little...before, but now...mm, fuck. This is the best feeling in the Galaxy!"

 

Rey sat up and quickly managed to push Luke down and onto his back, swapping places with him. He'd slipped out of her in the move. She hovered above him, spreading her legs around his. She sat on him, snaking a finger down herself, gently rubbing her clit, moaning as she slid a finger inside, soon bringing it up to taste herself, all the while studying Luke's face.

 

There was shock in his eyes. He never realised how bold she was. She smirked, sliding her finger into her mouth and moaned a long humming noise with her eyes shut. Luke grabbed hold of her hips, pressing deliciously into her hip bones, gripping onto her tiny pelvis. His thumbs moved down to rub and spread her open before pulling her forward to his cock.

 

She lined herself up with the tip, staring at Luke as she sunk herself onto his slick member. Her walls opened up and stretched around him as she slid deeper down onto him. She moved slowly so that she could relish in the feeling.

 

"Ohh fuck, Rey, yes, oh fuck! You feel amazing, my angel."

 

He held onto her hips as she rocked on him, helping her ride him steadily....

 

_(to be continuted - again...)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even morrrrrre coming your way soon...watch this space.


	31. This Love Is Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "seems like there's always someone who disapproves,  
> they'll judge it like they know about me and you,  
> and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,  
> the jury's out, but my choice is you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "and it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong,  
> and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong,  
> and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith"
> 
> Lyrics & chapter title taken from the song 'Ours' by Taylor Swift from her 'Speak Now' album (a song about misunderstood love, and not giving a toss what other people think, whether they judge you or not for it, you're still gonna love each other, thought it worked for this relationship as some people would most definitely disapprove!!!)

 

Luke stared up at Rey, rocking his hips into her as she moved up and down on him, making him feel like he was flying. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. What he'd wanted to happen for so long. Not just the sex, but getting to be so extremely close to her. She pressed her hands to Luke's chest as she rode him, eyes closed, facing the ceiling, mouth formed into an 'O' shape, releasing soft erotic moans on every downward thrust.

 

She took his hand and brought it to her clit, "Touch me here." she asked. He complied with her request, rubbing soft gentle circles on her, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. "Ooohhh, Luke!"

 

She lay herself down ontop of him, pressing her body against his, thrusting herself up and down on him deliciously. His hips rutted against her. He held her by the hip with his metal hand, the other cupping her face, stroking her cheek as his eyes moved to hers, staring into the deep brown pools he found there. She stared back.

 

"Your eyes are amazing." he told her.

 

She blinked and they gazed at one another for a while as they made love. Both letting out urgent moans, enjoying each others bodies as they studied one another's eyes and faces.

 

" _You're_ amazing." she told him. "No one has ever made me feel so…" she trailed off, not knowing how to articulate just what she was feeling. He held her tight, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other reaching up, stroking her hair and face, fucking gently into her, his heart soaring high for the first time in years.

 

She nuzzled into the dip between his neck and shoulder, kissing the skin there. She kissed his ears, moving her mouth slowly and softly across his jaw and down his neck. She licked her lips, her mouth hot and hungry on him, moving down his skin, tracing hot wet kisses on him.

 

"Ohhh, mmmmph" he hummed.

 

She smiled as she kissed his neck and collarbone, her tongue tracing the lines there. Luke's body was on fire, feeling Rey's soft supple skin against his. Her body was hot with want and need. She picked up the pace, thrusting faster upon him. Luke's eyes rolled into his head. He surely wouldn't last long if she kept this up. He felt a warmth pooling deep in his belly as he began to chase his release.

 

She tightened around him, gently biting her lip and looking at him as she did so. _Almost as if she knows what she's doing_ , Luke thought.

 

"Rey, you shouldn't…" he breathed through his words.

 

"What?"

 

"It's just… that feels  **really** nice… and I don't think I am gonna last very long."

 

She squeezed again, thrusting on him, pulling back so just the tip of his cock was still inside. She sat upright again, parting her legs to let him see everything.

 

"Oh fuck, Rey, mmm, Maker that's too good…" and he stared upwards, biting his lip, sure he was going to lose it any second. She thrust back down on him, their pelvises connecting. He ground his hips in circles, creating gentle pressure on her sweet spot.

 

"I'm really close sweetie…" he warned her.

 

She too felt her orgasm building. Both of them breathed heavily as they held one another, thrusting, moaning, fucking harder into each other with each thrust. She held his shoulders, riding him, then leaning down, placed firm hungry wet kisses on his mouth. Her tongue lapped at his, she licked all over his lips.

 

"Fuck, sweetie, you're not helping the situation."

 

"I know." she smirked, eyeing him playfully.

 

They breathed heavily onto one another's lips, hot breathy kisses, mouthing at each others' skin. He kissed her neck and ears before plunging his tongue back into her mouth.

 

"Darling, I can't hold on…" he was seconds away from releasing.

 

"Cum with me, Luke…please."

 

He stared into her eyes, and waited until he knew the moment was right. He was right on the precipice. He hung on the verge. Everything fell into slow motion as he watched her. Her eyes were half lidded as she rode out her pleasure. Their bodies, minds and souls were 100% connected in the Force. He was able to hold back until the exact moment she would peak, to enjoy their pleasure together.

 

Her breaths came thick and fast as she moved quickly on top of Luke, her legs wrapped around his waist. She pressed her pelvis into his, causing delicious friction against her clit. It crept up on her, a feeling she had never felt before. A blinding paralysing wave of pleasure struck her through her centre, as she stilled, throbbing around Luke, moaning and screaming in a way she never had before as she came hard around him, throbbing and clenching, squeezing around his cock, causing Luke to thrust up into her as he released inside of her, panting hard and moaning as they shared their first orgasm together.

 

Neither had felt anything so strongly or intensely before.

 

They gazed at one another, faces contorted in pleasure, riding out their release as they came down together. Moaning breathlessly, hearts beating wildly, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat as they attempted to recover.

 

  
  
\---x---

 

Rey's eyes had been closed, but were now opening slowly to look at him. She felt slightly self conscious. She'd just given herself to a man for the first time. She'd been somewhat embarrassed about the noises she had made during. Luke did nothing to make her feel embarrassed however. He tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled her close to nuzzle and kiss softly, with his cock still hard and throbbing inside of her.

 

"You okay?" he asked.

 

She gave a tiny smile. "Yeah... really good." her legs trembled. "I hope you don't need me to get off any time soon, because I don't think I can move at the moment."

 

"Stay as long as you like, darling." he told her as he kissed her nose. He pulled the bed covers over them and hugged her close. He began studying her face, marvelling at her rosy cheeks. She had the sex afterglow, and it was just  **gorgeous** on her.

 

"So beautiful."

 

As he softened, Luke slipped out of Rey, and she slid down his side, to cuddle in next to him. She leaned to rest her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She listened to his heartbeat. It soothed her.

 

"I've never been this close to someone," she told him "to _anyone._ "

 

"I know." he said, and he **really** did. It meant so much to both of them, having been without human contact or physical and emotional relationships for years, or ever in Rey's case.

 

Luke closed his eyes and held her close, enjoying the aftermath.

 

"Um…so... was that okay?" she dared to ask him.

 

His eyes shot open and he stared at her wide-eyed. "Darling, are you SERIOUS?" he exclaimed.

 

She looked dumbfounded and sort of shrugged at him.

 

"Sweetie, that was THE single most **AMAZING** experience of my **ENTIRE** life."

 

She broke into a shy smile, nuzzling into the side of his body. It was humorous to think that could embarrass her after what they had just done together. He lifted her chin with his fingers.

 

"You were AMAZING." he kissed her. "I just hope it was as good for you? Judging by the hum of your Force signature, I would guess, yes, but…?" within seconds her mouth was on him, kissing him again.

 

"Luke…that was… just…..mmmmpphhh." He chuckled at her. "I've never felt anything like that. I could that again and again and again!" she exclaimed.

 

Luke couldn't believe how happy he felt. He knew there were things to think about. Rey's training. Where they would go from here. How their relationship would change. But for now, Luke didn't want to think about those things. He just wanted to enjoy being with her. Feeling happy and complete.

 

He snaked an arm around her, his metal appendage meeting her hand, their fingertips playing gently with one another, stroking. He still marvelled at the fact she was not repulsed by him.

 

"You're beautiful too, you know." she stated. She ran her fingers through his chest hairs, swirling invisible patterns into his skin. Luke knew that he wasn't but was too exhausted to argue. Plus he could feel it through her that she truly saw him that way.

 

Luke's heart was soaring. He decided to be bold. He pulled her back up onto him, their bodies pressed together, feeling each others heart beats. He positioned her so she was looking at him. He smiled at her, stroking her hair softly. She smiled back, her beauty radiating, glowing.

 

His face went serious. "Rey...I think I'm in love with you."

 

 


	32. First For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of "firsts" for Rey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just an excuse to write some porn really...

  
  
  
Rey was wrapped tightly in Luke's embrace. He held her close to his body, heartbeats in sync, gazing into her wonderful eyes. Neither of them had spoken a word in the last 4 minutes. Perhaps the 4 longest minutes of Luke's life.

 

Neither of them knew what to say. She looked at him with shock in her eyes. Maybe not shock. Surprise?

 

Luke had just confessed his love for her, and Rey didn't know what to do with the information. He looked at her with concerned eyes. He ALMOST regretted having told her he was in love with her. And yet, he didn't regret it at all. It had felt right to tell her, and he wanted, no... **needed** her to know. The only thing which concerned him now was the fact she hadn't spoken a word and didn't know what she was feeling, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way.

 

However she'd just willingly given her virginity to him. She'd come back from the Resistance to be with him. Surely this wasn't a one time deal. He figured they were going somewhere. Unless it was just simply too early to be saying things like that.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

 

She sort of snapped out of the mini trance she had been in. She cleared her throat. "Uhh, yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I just..."

 

"Should I not have said anything?"

 

Her expression went from neutral to wide-eyed shock, and then softened into an agreeable smile.

 

"No, its not that… I just..."

 

"Is it too soon?" he interrupted. He knew he shouldn't have but he was impatient. And he wanted to reassure her, "You don't have to say it back, you know. I don't expect you to."

 

"Luke." she stated firmly, taking his face in her hand. His cheek softened into her embrace. "You make me **SO** happy, and I am so **glad** that you said it…"

 

"I just… I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or anything like that. I would never in a million years expect a girl like you to be interested in a guy like me. I still can't believe any of this. It all feels like a dream that I might wake up from at any moment. I've been surprised every step of the way. The moment I projected my vision to you, I expected you to run. I was fully prepared to lose you and spend eternity alone."

 

Rey's face showed a pained expression. She felt everything he was feeling through the Force, coursing through her strongly.

 

"Shhh shh" she soothed, pressing her fingers to his lips. "Listen, Luke, you have to stop thinking you're not good enough for me, or that I'm too good for you. You know I think you're incredible. I've admired you ever since I was a child, having heard the stories of _the legend_. Your name and your story whispered all through Jakku. I never in a million years thought I'd ever get to meet you, let alone train with you…and now this. Us."

 

He kissed her.

 

"And you haven't made me uncomfortable, but…Luke.. you need to know, you might be the first person to ever say that to me."

 

His eyes widened. "What?"

 

She looked down away from his eyes. A sadness took over. "Luke, I didn't know my parents or my family. I didn't know anyone. In all honesty, I don't remember a single person ever having said they loved me. I don't have memories of... of anyone. It's just a bit overwhelming. That you could feel that way about me. Like, I don't feel like I deserve that."

 

"Sweetheart," he sat up, pulling her into his lap. "You **DO** deserve it, and so much more. I don't think you know what an amazing human being you are." she smiled shyly at him, her mouth twitching, not knowing where to look.

 

He pulled her chin up to look at him, "I have NEVER felt like this before. You make me feel things I never thought possible. So much so, I would give it all up for you. All of it. The Jedi life. Everything. Just to be with you. Right now, all I want is you. The Jedi Code states attachments are forbidden. I would abandon everything to do with the Jedi and the Force just to have you in my arms. I know you want the Jedi life too, so that's something we need to talk about but… all I know is, I feel like I waited my whole life just for you. Everything I've done up until now has led to this. I feel like you were born for me."

 

"You really feel that way?" she asked.

 

"I do."

 

"What about what the others will think?"

 

"I frankly couldn't care less. What  _anyone_ has to say about us. We don't need anyone's approval. We could just stay here, just us. Or move to another planet. Anywhere. Anywhere you would be happy. I'd do anything for you, my darling."

 

She beamed from ear to ear and leaned forward to kiss him. His hand moved up to hold her face as his tongue danced on hers.

 

"I'm not quite ready to say it back." she told him with her eyes closed, their noses touching. "but I do wanna be with you. And we'll figure the Jedi stuff out. But this is where I wanna be, right now, with you."

 

They smiled shyly at each other with flushed cheeks. His heart skipped a beat and he pressed his lips to hers.

 

"You really are amazing." he told her.

 

She leaned into the kiss, pressing her mouth to his, feeling his soft lips. "Mmm, I love kissing you so much."

 

He chuckled. "My beard doesn't bother you?"

 

"It tickles. I kinda like it."

 

He flipped her over so she was lying down on her back. They were still naked. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks and her eyelids, tracing his lips and tongue over her neck and down her chest, where he settled his attentions on her breasts. He laved his tongue around her nipple, pulling it into his mouth, gently sucking on it, drawing a loud moan from her. She could already feel her arousal re-fuelling.

 

He nestled between her legs, pulling her thighs up and around him, wrapping them tightly around his waist. He leaned over her, arms at either side of her, holding himself up, pressing himself against her. His cock began hardening at the feel of her. He moved his hips forward, up and down, so his dick was rubbing up against her cunt, without making any attempt to enter her yet, just enjoying the feel of her.

 

The feel of their bodies together, skin on skin was amazing. "Mmm, that feels SO good." she told him.

 

"Yeah you like that?" he asked as he rubbed and pushed hard against her.

 

"Nngghh, yeah." Her face and chest flushed pink.

 

Luke put a hand to her chest and felt her heartbeat. He leaned down and kissed at the red circles on her skin. "I love the way your skin flushes when you're excited."

 

"Mmm." she bit her lip, reaching a hand out to take hold of his cock. She wanted to feel him. "I love the way you get excited when I touch you."

 

"How could I not?" he asked as he hardened in her hand. She pushed her hand to the base, squeezing gently around him.

 

"Oohh, fuck, Rey…" he breathed heavily "you have no idea what you do to me."

 

She kept her hand still whilst staring into his eyes. "Fuck my hand, baby." she told him. Luke's breath hitched. He enjoyed her filthy words and the fact it was the first time she had used a pet name for him.

 

"Mmmmm sweetie" he mumbled as he pushed into her tightened fist which groped deliciously around his length. She kept her hand fisted into a tight circle while Luke pumped into it. "Ohh fuck your hand feels so good around me." He moved down the length of her, tracing his lips down her body, kissing her stomach and sides. "Mm, Rey…"

 

"Uh-huh?"

 

"I really wanna taste you." he said as he kissed her navel. He looked up at her, her eyes following his every movement. His tongue darted out, licking along her pubic bone.

 

"Ooohhhh!" Rey exclaimed. She swallowed hard, and bit her lip, looking nervous.

 

"You okay?" Luke asked.

 

"Yeah, it's just… are you sure you wanna…?"

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"You not gonna get grossed out?"

 

"Why would I?"

 

"I dunno, I wouldn't think guys would want to…do that… down there."

 

Luke smirked, "Oh, sweetheart, so much you don't know." he informed her before he parted her legs, mouthing at her thigh before he kissed her outer lips. Rey arched, pushing her head into the pillows. Her and Luke had just had sex, but somehow this felt even more intimate. He began lapping at her, licking up and down her lips which were slightly swollen from arousal, his tongue working her open.

 

"Darling, oh my word…"

 

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it gross? You can stop if you want, it's fine."

 

"No, no… it's just…you are so fucking wet darling, oh stars help me."

 

"Seriously, you don't have to..."

 

"HONEY." he was firm with her. He smirked again. "I **WANT** to do this, and you being so wet…" he trailed off before plunging his tongue inside her and licking her out, scooping her arousal up and onto his tongue, and swallowing before carrying on, "makes this ALL the more…mmmmmph…. there are no words, you look fucking beautiful and you taste even better. Uhh, sweetie, you have no idea. You don't know how fucking good you taste. I could do this forever."

 

Luke was so completely worked up, getting high on the unique taste and smell of her. His cock hard and aching against the bed sheets. He began thrusting his hips into the covers, pre-cum leaking out making a mess on his bed. He moved his good hand down to stroke himself as he continued to work his tongue into her. She threw her head back, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets, arching, moaning and yelping. She grabbed a pillow, pulling it over her face, biting into the fabric of the pillowcase, releasing guttural moans into it. She discarded it, throwing it across the room not long after.

 

Luke pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. Rey yelped as he did so.

 

"I want better access to you." he told her. He pulled her pelvis up to his face so he could lick at her some more, his mouth hot and hungry on her cunt, which was leaking her wetness all down her thighs and her ass.

 

He stared down at her. "Does it feel good?" he asked.

 

"FUCK, baby…I've never felt anything like it. It feel amazing, when you…with your tongue…mmmph" and she bit her lip again, closing her eyes, letting her senses and her body guide her. "Does it always feel this good?" she asked.

 

"I…really don't know honey. I think it feels better when you really care for each other," he said between licks. "but I'm no expert." He held her by the thighs, legs straight up in the air, mouth on her, licking deep inside her, feeling her walls contracting around his tongue. He loved that she was bare. He loved how smooth her lips were against his mouth, how he felt he could taste her so much better, and lick so much more deeply. He buried his face in her, wanting more and more, needing to feel and taste all of her, his face getting  **covered** in her wetness. He tongued up and down her entrance, pressing his nose against the hard nub of her clit, creating pressure there.

 

"Mmmmmphfuck!"

 

Luke released Rey's little body, allowing her to lay back down.

 

"Baby…" she called out to him. He was on her again, body pressed flush against her, his erection hard and throbbing between them.

 

"Sweetie?"

 

"I want it again…"

 

"What honey? What do you want?"

 

 


	33. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke & Rey go at it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, this chapter is just PORN. skip over if you wish. WARNING: it does get quite explicit. the plot is on hold for a mo, while our characters discover each others bodies (just an excuse for me to write filth, tbh).
> 
> Um..Enjoy :)

 

"I want you inside me," she told him. "I need that feeling again."

 

Luke lay on top of her, pressing his body against her. She held him by the neck, pulling his face close. His warm tongue found hers, exploring the inside of her mouth. They kissed deeply while Luke's hand stroked down the front of Rey's little body, fingers finding their way to her clit. She sighed as he rubbed it in circles, already feeling her wetness, which caused a frenzy in him. He couldn't get enough of her. He plunged two fingers inside her, pushing them sloppily in and out, making obscene wet noises as he did so.

 

As he pleasured her with his fingers, Luke kissed along her neck, and soon settled on her ear. He nibbled playfully on her earlobe, the tip of his tongue darting out to tease along the rim of her ear. His hot breath was on her then. "You like how my fingers feel, honey?"

 

Rey felt dizzy and drunk, "Ohh, yes, yes I love it, feels so good inside me. How do I feel?"

 

"Mm, tight, so tight."

 

"Nngghh, I want more."

 

"More fingers, darling?

 

"No."

 

"Then what?"

 

"You know."

 

"You want my cock, sweetie?"

 

"Oohh, fuck, yes."

 

"You want to feel my cock inside you again?"

 

"Luke, ugh, I **NEED** it, please!"

 

Luke was rock solid. He pulled his fingers from her, a trail of wetness dripping onto her thigh. He looked into her eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth. He couldn't help himself. He pushed the wet fingers into his mouth, tasting her on his tongue, moaning loudly as he sucked his fingers clean "Mmmm."

 

"How does it taste?" she asked.

 

"Mmm, fucking incredible honey. Nothing tastes as good as you."

 

"I want to taste _you_." she told him, an innocent look in her eyes. She had yet to do that.

 

Luke's cock twitched. "You want to taste me?" he asked.

 

"Uh-huh." she confirmed.

 

"Mm, can't say I wouldn't enjoy that, sweetie." Luke hadn't had a mouth round his cock in so long, he'd 100% forgotten what it felt like. He already felt on edge, he wasn't sure if he would be able to last very long. He didn't want to push her to do anything so he just waited. Waited for her to take the lead.

 

She moved herself to a sitting position. "Lie down." she told him. He lay back against the pillows. She nestled between his legs, her mouth soon making contact with his skin. She kissed his stomach, dragging her mouth upwards to his chest. He bit his lip looking at her. Just the sight of her between his legs was enough to almost make him lose it.

 

She was nervous but tried not to show it. She kissed back down his stomach to his pelvis, her tongue flicking along his skin, causing him to jump every so often. He watched her every move. She kissed down his legs and thighs, all around, purposely avoiding his cock, which was hard and throbbing. He began pushing his hips up, attempting in vain to get her to touch him. Or kiss him. ANY kind of contact really.

 

She gently cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. He moaned softly. She placed some more soft kisses to his thighs, and then tenderly licked his balls, taking them into her mouth and sucking gently. Luke throbbed and moaned as his head pushed back into his pillows. He quickly looked up again, not wanting to miss a thing.

 

Rey wrapped her hand around Luke's thick length, staring at him as she kissed up from the base of him, slowly beginning to stroke his cock up and down. She found herself wet and throbbing at what she was doing to him. She wanted him inside of her, but she also wanted to taste and feel him in her mouth. She'd never done this before. She jerked him so slowly, Luke moaning softly but breathing heavily. It was heaven having her hand around him, but he was dying with the need for her mouth and tongue.

 

She was teasing him so much, making him wait and **WANT.** Slowly she began placing gentle kisses along his shaft, which she swore she felt getting even harder against her puckered lips as she kissed erotically up the length of his cock.

 

Pre-cum had begun leaking from the tip. "Mmm, you're all wet here." she told him, referring to the tip.

 

He breathed heavily, "Can you blame me?!"

 

"Do you want me to taste you?" she asked.

 

Luke was so aroused he though he might pop off at any minute. He tried desperately to hold himself together. "Only if you want to." he told her.

 

"Oh I want…" she said before wrapping her pretty little lips around his cock and taking his length all the way in. Her mouth was hot and wet and felt like nothing else in the whole Galaxy.

 

"Uh, Uuuhhhhh" Luke moaned as his dick was enveloped by the delicious velvet cavern that was Rey's mouth, causing him to see stars. She sucked him into her mouth slowly, slurping her tongue all around him, making him nice and wet, saliva dripping down the sides of her mouth. Luke couldn't help himself as he bucked up into her face, holding the back of her head as he pushed his cock all the way into her mouth, towards her throat. He trembled where he lay, especially when she did not move or struggle.

 

Tears fell from her eyes, simply from not being used to the act and not having much of a gag reflex. She was lost in enjoyment however.

 

"You okay?" Luke asked.

 

She pulled off his cock, spit dripping down, her face a mess of tears as she smiled up at him. "More than okay baby." she reassured him as she stared back up into his eyes whilst taking his thick length back into her mouth, a hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him as her lips wrapped around the shaft and sucked down on him. She made ridiculous wet sucking noises which Luke found hard to ignore.

 

"Ohh fuck!" he exclaimed as she bobbed up and down on his shaft, taking his hardness into her mouth, almost to the back of her throat. "I'm close." he told her.

 

"Mmm" she pulled off again "you can finish in my mouth if you want." and he almost did, just from her words.

 

"Fuck, darling, as hot as that would be, I do want to make love to you again."

 

"I want that too. I need to feel you inside me again." she told him. Her arousal had pooled deep inside her, she was ready for him.

 

They swapped places before Luke mounted Rey, pressing and nudging his wet cock to her entrance. She parted her legs and pulled him close on top of her. He rubbed his wetness against hers. She reached down and used her fingers to part her lips and they watched together as the tip of his cock slid easily inside. He held it there for a minute, pulsing inside her.

 

"Mmm..amazing." she told him, before he took the time to slowly push all the way inside her whilst holding her and staring into her eyes. Her walls contracted around him, coating him in her wetness, lubricating him, drawing him in deeper. "Mmm, so deep." she said just before he pushed even deeper. "Ohh, FUCK!" she exclaimed, and his pelvis pressed against her clit as he began to make love to her, hard and deep.

 

"So good." she murmured.

 

He kissed her as he fucked gently into her, working his cock inside her. He'd pushed himself to the hilt and began pulling back, and pushing in, dragging his cock in and out of her plush walls, her juices _dripping_  onto the bed.

 

"Darling, you are so wet." he told her. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "So fucking wet for me. My good girl." She began pushing her hips upward to meet his thrusts, fucking each other deep and hard, staring intensely into each others eyes as they kissed and bit at each others lips and tongues.

 

They fucked hard and fast now, everything a sweaty blur of moaning and wet slapping noises against each other.

 

"I love you, Rey." he knew he shouldn't be saying it, especially in the throes of passion but he simply couldn't hold back. All of Luke's emotions bubbled to the surface as he fucked Rey senseless, feeding his cock to her, riding her hard, holding her thighs up to his side. "Love you so much, you're beautiful. Ugh, so fucking tight, and wet for me, my angel. My beautiful angel, you feel so good. Love fucking you, darling, ooh stars I'm gonna cum soon!"

 

Luke could not hold back his profanities. Rey joined him.

 

"Mmm, give me your cock baby. I love it, I need it hard! Nothing like this at all, oh fuck, yes, fuck me harder."

 

They moaned and writhed together. Rey's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks as she growled in her throat and tightened around Luke's cock, "Uuuhh, uuhhh, fuck yes, baby, fuck me hard. **HARDER**!" she screamed as she clenched close around him, squeezing his dick beautifully. He pumped in and out of her as she rode out her high. Luke was ridiculously close.

 

"I'm gonna cum honey." he told her.

 

"Do it on me…please?" she asked with innocent eyes, as she pointed to her stomach. "I want to see it."

 

Luke had a shocked expression, though he wasn't sure why. He was quickly learning that Rey was not _as_ innocent as she first seemed. "You wanna see my cum, honey?"

 

"Yes, please." she bit her lip.

 

He pulled out of her and pushed her thighs back. He held her with his metal hand as he jerked off with his proper hand. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight; the girl of his dreams splayed out in front of him, begging for and waiting for his cum.

 

She licked her lips and waited. Luke pumped his cock hard until he stilled and ropes of warm cum painted Rey's stomach. He gripped tight, groaning hard as his cum pumped out in thick spurts, shooting jets onto her stomach, chest, and a little on her cunt. He pumped up and down on his erection, until he'd given her his entire load.

 

She smile on her face was huge. "Mmm, baby that was so hot!" she told him as she played with the mess on her stomach and chest. She began rubbing the wet pools into her chest and breasts, moving it around, running her fingers down to play with herself, pushing warm cum around her clit and her opening.

 

"It feels so weird but so so good!"

 

He couldn't believe she was playing with his cum. What a girl. He felt even more in love with her than he did before. "I'll just get a towel." he said.

 

"Let me!" she exclaimed and had jumped up before Luke had a chance to blink. She went to the fresher and returned soon with a wet washcloth and a dry towel. She wiped herself down first then attended to Luke. Once they were clean and dry, she threw the towels into the corner, making a mental note to clean them up later, then grabbed Luke and pulled him into the bed covers as they rolled up together and cuddled.

 

They held each other, staring at one another and feeling particularly in love. Even though Rey wasn't ready to say it, doesn't mean she wasn't feeling it.

 

He held his beautiful girl, smiling at her.

 

"What you thinking?" she asked.

 

"Just how amazing you are."

 

Rey wasn't even embarrassed about the things she had said and done. She was soon learning that sex was a place where you could express yourself with your lover, and what a beautiful thing that was. They drifted into a happy slumber holding one another.

 

 


	34. A Great Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke & Rey find a happy rhythm in their lives, which is soon thwarted by a great disturbance...

 

Luke awoke to a beautiful morning with the sun streaming through his bedroom window. He felt sleepy but his body was relaxed. He'd had a proper deep sleep for the first time in many moons. He looked down at the mass of brown hair covering his arms and chest. He took a moment, just to take it all in. To breathe her in. His Rey. His heart was filled with joy at the fact he was privileged enough to wake up with her. Holding her as she breathed deeply, still in slumber.

 

Luke was sure he was dreaming. He pulled her close to his chest, holding her and squeezing her, attempting to reassure himself it was real. She cuddled in close and let out a happy 'hum' in her sleep.

 

He could do nothing but stare at her. He felt so completely overwhelmed by the love he felt for her, and as though this feeling would never end. He began stroking his fingers through her hair, the fruity smell of her shampoo hitting his nostrils. He shut his eyes and relished in it all, giving in to his senses.

 

Just then she stirred. She shifted to get herself more comfortable. Her hand searched for his, and found it, twining her fingers through his. She nuzzled her nose to his chest hairs. She lazily opened her eyes to look up at him.

 

He sensed her and peeked at her with one open eye.

 

She smiled.

 

"Hey you." He said softly.

 

"Hey you." She reciprocated. Her heart swelled looking at him, feeling him, smelling him. Being held by him. She felt safe and protected. She pressed her lips to his side, planting soft small kisses there. Her hand then began stroking his chest and stomach. Luke was still self-conscious but he began to relax with her.

 

He felt her lips moving on him. Kissing his sides, his chest. She brought his hand towards her, kissing his fingertips. Softly. Gently. Her lips moving ever so delicately on him. Luke felt himself warming up. He was already half hard, from the morning and just from her.

 

"Sweetie, you're gonna get me going again." He warned.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked innocently as she carried on kissing. Placing delicate pecks here and there as she ever so slowly climbed on top of him. Her mouth moved up his chest, which heaved up and down.

 

"Well... no, but... we should probably leave this bed at some point."

 

She looked at him all doe-eyed. "I've only just found you. I just want to stay here... right here, with you. Just for a while longer." She lay on top of him, her head on his chest staring into his face.

 

How could he say no to her? He leaned forward and kissed her, tongue ever so slightly meeting hers. His lips closed around hers pressing against her mouth. She tasted wonderful, even first thing in the morning.

 

"So amazing." He whispered as he brushed her cheeks with the backs of his fingers, stroking her. They shut their eyes and kissed some more, taking small breaks to catch their breaths, each of them still overwhelmed by one another. They pressed their foreheads together, their minds already connected in the Force, but just to help strengthen the bond.

 

Rey felt Luke harden against her. He was already so close to her entrance. She began pushing her hips forward to him, his cock pressing lightly against her. She couldn't explain the feelings which stirred inside her when she felt him like this. She tingled all over, going numb in places, heart rate rising, palms beginning to sweat.

 

She moved his hand to hold her by the hip. He noticed she quite liked it when he did that. She moved her hips up and down on him. She was already wet. The feel of him hard against her got her more excited. He could feel her wetness coating him, getting both of them ready. His heart raced in his chest.

 

"Mmm," she hummed at his ear as she got her hips and pelvis into a comfortable position. She reached down, taking hold of him and gently stroking him before sliding down on top of him. Both of them sighed and moaned as he entered her. He pushed in slowly, relishing every second of entry. He stared at her and held her face as he did so.

 

Her face and her mind said it all. She was right there with him, wrapped around his body and his mind as they held each other and made love until they both climaxed together once more before going right back to snuggling up. They couldn't get enough of each other. Both of them felt sad about things. Why was their love a bad thing? Why couldn't the Jedi be allowed lovers? Both of them knew deep down why. But that didn't make it fair. Luke worried about how others would see him and what they'd think about him wanting such a young girl.

 

He'd never planned to fall in love with someone her age. He didn't plan any of it. It had hit him like a tonne of bricks. He never anticipated that any of this would happen.

 

* * *

 

"Honey, we really should leave this bed." he told her.

 

"I know. But what for? What will we do instead? We used to do training and meditation, but... we have things to think about now. It'd be irresponsible for us to train together now. I don't even know if I'm _allowed_ to carry on with Jedi training anymore. What's gonna become of me, of us? What about the Resistance, and the war and everything?"

 

"Shh shhh." he attempted to soothe her. "Well, we don't have to tell anyone anything just yet, and we don't have to think about it right now. The Resistance is safe in the meantime, and so are we. So, let's forget about it for now, and re-address things in a while, okay?"

 

She smiled at him, completely in awe. "Okay." she smiled and kissed him again.

 

They lay together a while, both on their backs, side by side, his arm around her, holding hands, and stroking each other as they chatted and kissed through the morning, enjoying being able to relax together. Rey asked Luke more questions about his youth and his childhood. He told her stories of his adventures with Han and Leia, how they'd come to defeat the Empire. She listened to his story about his father, Darth Vader, or Anakin as he was truly known, and what Luke went through when he discovered who he really was and about how he'd died.

 

Her heart went to him. Rey would have given _anything_ to be able to find and reconnect with her family. Luke had never known his mother, but at least he'd found Leia. She was hoping she could get them to reconnect at some point in the near future. Family was so important.

 

Luke and Rey muddled through their days together. Making breakfast, taking romantic walks, going swimming, simply enjoying the peaceful quiet life she knew they could have together. Often they would walk out to the fields, and lay back on the grass, staring at the sky, holding hands, stroking one another. For all they'd been through already, they still had shivers and tingles simply holding and touching one another.

 

Rey felt her feelings for Luke growing by the day. She was still too afraid to tell him. They both felt it in the Force. At night they would go to bed and have sex, with Luke climaxing inside her while professing his love for her. Every time. He couldn't help himself. She would always hold back. It didn't upset Luke. He knew she would say it when she was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a day like any other. They rose early and had breakfast together.

 

"We are running out of food." Luke told Rey.

 

"Yeah, I know. We haven't been out of the house in a while." she snickered.

 

"I think I better head down to the village today to collect some supplies."

 

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked. "I'll tidy the place up and make it look good for your return."

 

"So domestic." he teased.

* * *

 

 

As if it were set in the stars, just as everything was going smoothly and Luke and Rey felt happy together, that's when he descended. He must have known of their whereabouts for some time. Maybe he'd even been watching or tracking them. It all seemed too convenient. It was the day Luke left Rey home alone for the first time in 10 days that Kylo Ren descended.

 

She knew something was wrong that day. She felt a great disturbance. That their safety had been compromised. She felt particularly dark and angry feelings coming to her through the Force. Hatred. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Vengeance.

 

Kylo Ren had been lurking around the hut for a day or two. He waited for Luke to leave Rey alone. Then he made his move. He would not fail his mission this time...

 


	35. **not a chapter**

I can't believe it's been about a year since I wrote for this. I never intended to wait that long, so sorry :(  Been discussing ideas with my good friend and co-writer on other projects about this one. and she's given me loads of fuel for the fire! :D Can't wait to write more.

 

I MIGHT take this version down, re-work it and re-upload it. But we'll see.


	36. Kylo Ren Descends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes his descent when Luke leaves Rey at home all alone...

 

Rey felt anger, hatred and sadness filling her. Why all of a sudden? After weeks of living in blissful happiness. She couldn't understand why these negative feelings were taking over. She was generally a positive person, even when things weren't going well, and yet things surely  _were_ going well.

 

She tried to go about her day and hope that it was just a one-off. She decided she wanted the house to be nice and tidy before Luke got back. It was the least she could do for him. Her mind was never far away from Luke. Even when doing something as simple as sweeping the floors.

 

It was with the broom in hand, she  **definitely** felt it more. Her body tensing, like jolts of electricity coursing through her. Her breathing deepening, her forehead beginning to bead with sweat. Despite being alone, the hut suddenly had an eerie cold silence about it.

 

And it was when the broom flew out of her hand and across the room that she yelped. Her head whipped around upon hearing the door being jolted shut, the window shutters flapping closed, seemingly of their own accord.

 

Rey couldn't blink. She trembled where she stood, almost frozen to the spot.

 

With the room coated in darkness, that's when she heard the low, evil chuckle. She sucked in rapid breaths, lips dry, eyes wide, heart thudding. She glanced around in all directions, trying to locate the source of the awful sound. Was it in her head?

 

And then she heard the familiar ignite, seeing the hallways of her home lighting up, a brilliant bright red casting over everything. _Kylo Ren._

 

In automatic response, Rey's hand flew towards her belt clip, to reach for her saber. Shock and fear pumped through her veins when she realised she was without her weapon. She looked down, remembering it was in the other room.

 

She looked up to see the familiar cloaked, masked figure of Kylo Ren approaching. There was no way to get past him, to retrieve the saber. She cursed herself silently. For not having it on her. For letting her guard down, especially with Luke gone.

 

Rey backed away from the hooded figure as it stalked towards her, her eyes refusing to blink, fear and panic shrouding her. 

 

She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, to just go and leave them in peace. She knew there was no point in that. As if he would ever listen to her. Her eyes darted to the kitchen, spotting the knife rack on the counter. She tried to inch towards it but Kylo Ren was always one step ahead of her and before she had a chance to grab for a weapon, his gloved hand flew in front of him, halting her actions and pinning her, paralysed, where she stood.

 

Once the dark force user knew she couldn't move, he deactivated his lightsaber, clipping the hilt back onto his belt. 

 

Sweat ran down her temples. She tried everything she could to get herself to move. But it was futile. She was rooted to the spot. She knew she had to stay calm, in order to tap into her abilities. Maybe she could somehow overpower him with her mind.

 

But, she knew she hadn't had enough training yet. And the horrible part was, Kylo Ren knew it too. 

 

The chuckle came again.

 

"Oh, foolish girl..." he slowly crept towards her as he spoke. She shook where she stood, trying everything to make herself move.

 

She couldn't believe she was coming face to face with him again. She had felt strong and powerful when she'd defeated him once before. Deep down she'd known it was only a matter of time before he found her.

 

"You really thought you could hide away from me here. I feel you, Rey. You may think you're connected to  _him_ but you pay so little attention to the other connections you have. I felt your Force signature. What do you think led me here to find you?" 

 

He had a new mask on, similar to the one he'd dropped into the vast abyss where Han had met his fate. Similar, but different. Rey couldn't help but study its new features. It had more of a resemblance to that of Darth Vader's helmet - Rey had seen old holo-projections of the Sith Lord. Clearly, Kylo Ren knew nothing of Vader's redemption. Or if he did, he didn't care for that part of Anakin's story. It seems he still admired his grandfather's old ways, his beliefs, his look. Now more than ever.

 

Rey was unable to speak, only looking at the  _monster_ who had hurt just about everyone she cared about.

 

"What a perfect little set up you two have here," Kylo spoke carefully, his voice the epitome of calm. "Very cosy... a perfect little home just for two."

 

Rey continued to tremble as Kylo slowly approached her.

 

"I assume you know the rules about Master and Padawan. You two are lucky, in a way, that there's no longer a Jedi Council. I'm sure they wouldn't... Approve of your...  Relationship... Tut tut, Rey. Of all the people... And you chose... _Him!_ You think you know him don't you? You assume he's been entirely honest with you," Kylo chuckled low in his throat again, "Rey, you shouldn't trust everything he says, just because of who he is. Don't forget, he is my uncle. He is my blood. I know more than you ever could. Maybe one day I'll tell you. But it would be a shame to break your little heart, to be honest. Although... You do deserve the truth at least."

 

Rey had knots in her stomach at Kylo's words. What possible secrets could Luke have? No, she **knew** Luke. Kylo was just trying to get in her head. Of this she was certain. Why should she ever listen to a word this wretched, vile being would have to say? 

 

Kylo kept his mask on this time as he spoke to her. He kept himself guarded against her. Rey knew he was scared... Scared of her and her potential. Why else would he hold back as he was? He was a coward, but he still had a mission to complete. 

 

Rey felt angry with herself. Why wasn't she able to use her powers against him? She tried to connect to Luke through the Force but it was useless.

 

Kylo knew. He  **felt** it. "Silly child... He can't save you now."

 

Rey gasped desperately, thinking if she could even just send some kind of distress signal to Luke, he would return and save her.

 

"Don't waste your energy, you'll only tire yourself out. Although perhaps that will work in my favour..." he crooned, sadistically.

 

His overbearing, oversized torso now stood towering over her as she trembled, sweat pouring down the side of her face. 

 

Kylo Ren waved a hand in front of Rey's face, a feeling akin to a migraine filling her head. The pain was unbearable and her eyes soon fell shut. 

 

He swiftly grabbed onto her before she could fall to the ground, his plan turning out perfectly. The vulnerable little Jedi, all his for the taking.

 


	37. Two Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows Rey a few things she really probably never wanted to see...
> 
> ***CHAPTER WARNINGS*** Non-con, as well as connotations of incest. PLEASE take heed before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely, LOVELY people. Thank you for your continued interest in this story, and I apologise so much for taking so long to write. I really do. I've had a semi-difficult pregnancy which really took its toll on me. Now on maternity leave and resting. Still very tired with little motivation to write, BUT I somehow managed to get this done.
> 
> Baby due in 2 weeks, so please be patient if I don't update again for a while. But I have a very clear idea of how/where I want this story to go.
> 
> PS: IRL, I love Kylo Ren and I don't think AT ALL that he's the 'BIG BAD' but in this story, he certainly is. ALSO, IRL I completely ship Reylo (hence my username) AND I don't think AT ALL that they are related in any way. AT ALL. The Luke/Rey ship is just something I wanted to write for fun. I'm not an anti and I really do love/believe in Reylo.
> 
> Happy 4th May. MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU... ALWAYS! <3

_Bang!_  

 

The loud noise startled Rey awake. She panicked, not immediately recognising her surroundings, until her mind and her vision properly came into focus. Lights shone brightly, causing pain to her tired eyes. 

 

Her natural reaction was to try and move, of course. Upon doing so, she realised she was tied down. Her eyes darted down, seeing she was once again, strapped to, what could only be, the interrogation chair of Kylo Ren. Now it all came back to her. His descent on her and Luke's peace and quiet. 

 

Something caught her eye to the left, her head whipping round to have a look. That's when she saw him, the nightmarish figure of Kylo Ren looming nearby, this time already unmasked, his scarred face in full view. The scar that _she_ gave to him. A gloved hand hovered over the source of the noise which had awoken Rey. His helmet which he had dropped into his morbid little grave of ashes. 

 

Rey moved her head to face forward, sighing internally. She couldn't believe she was back in this place. 

 

She subtly attempted to move her arms, quietly without Ren noticing. Perhaps if she could just gain a little bit of an upper hand, she could get herself out of this mess. 

 

But Kylo Ren had impeccable hearing, the tug of her restraints catching his attention.  

 

“Well, well... Look who’s awake.” Kylo Ren crooned. 

 

Rey could feel the tears threatening but she refused to give him the satisfaction. She continued to stare straight ahead. 

 

Kylo Ren stood, his towering form striding over to where Rey was restrained. She glanced up to see a smirk on his face. She got a closer look at the scar and was **happy** she had branded him in such a way. She wasn't a vengeful person, but for what he'd done to the people she loved and for what he was doing now, she was glad. 

 

"What do you want?" She hissed. 

 

"You know perfectly well what I want." He replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

 

"Luke." 

 

Kylo said nothing. 

 

"You know where he is now, you could have just waited." 

 

"Oh, but this way is going to be so much better." 

 

"WHY don't you just leave us alone, in peace?" 

 

Another evil smirk spread across his face as he crouched down beside her. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Leaving you and lover boy to do... the _filthy_ things you've been doing." Kylo's face winced at his own words. 

 

Rey's face flushed, knowing that he knew. Feeling embarrassed. _How much did he know?_ Had he seen? Had he watched? She couldn't bear to think about it. 

 

"Disgusting." He added. 

 

She chose not to respond, not even looking at him, trying as desperately as she could to focus on the Force, praying that she would be able to break free. 

 

He knew what was in her mind. He was probing slightly. "There's no point trying, scavenger. You know you won't win." 

 

"All you are is a monster who hurts people. Aren't you ashamed of what you've become?" 

 

"Aren't you?" He retorted. 

 

"Why should I be ashamed?" 

 

"Why? **Why**?" He raised his eyebrows and huffed out a sarcastic titter. But then, he leaned in even closer to her. "You talk about the things _I_ do. But what about you, hm? Little scavenger. Pretending to be a Jedi.” 

 

“I AM a Jedi... Or at least... I will be.” She spoke quietly.  

 

Kylo Ren laughed, leaving Rey with a feeling of humiliation. She suddenly felt so small and meek. Suddenly felt foolish. Was she a fool, to try and think she could still become a Jedi? Technically, her and Luke were breaking the rules. But it's not as if there was a Jedi Council anymore. Maybe her and Luke could do things differently. Maybe there could be a way that Jedi _could_ live their lives with love and compassion. 

 

Kylo began circling Rey in a predatory fashion. "That's not how it works, Rey." 

 

"You know NOTHING!" She spat. 

 

The cloaked figure chuckled again. "Oh, Rey..." He circled again until he was back in front of her, not coming down to her level this time. Rey looked up at him, "...so naïve. You would grimace if you knew what I know." 

 

Rey huffed, so sure that Kylo was simply muttering words to make her nervous, to make her think too much. She wouldn't let him irk her. 

 

"What don't I know? Why don't you fill me in, if you're so clever?" She retorted. Kylo's face was serious as he inched closer. Rey almost immediately regretted her words. 

 

Kylo leant over her, his cape flowing around her, a gloved hand, moving up towards the side of her face. She dipped her head away as Kylo took a deep breath in, stepping even closer to her.  

 

His smell permeated her nostrils. Closing his eyes, he reached into her mind causing her to wince. A large, clear image filled her mind.

* * *

 

 

 _Luke stood_ _near a bed. “You can_ _do this, sweetheart, I know you_ _can. You’re almost there. Just one more_ _push. Keep breathing."_

 

_Machines beeped, a woman with red hair was hooked up to a monitor, sweating, moaning and panting. Luke was younger, Rey could see. He was aged, still. Lines on his forehead, wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth. His hair still brown with youth, however._

_"Aaaggghhhh!" a wretched cry came from the woman. And then she slouched exhausted as the room filled with the loud, piercing scream of a child, a repetitive urgent cry escaping its lungs._

_“Mara... It’s a girl! We have a beautiful daughter!”_

**Luke was a father?!**  

 

 _The woman had just given birth to a_ _baby. She was slumped against the pillows of the bed_ _, eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks._ _Luke held the child up, the small, wrinkly purple thing that it was. A tear escaped Luke's eye, staring at the child as it continued to cry._ _The woman eventually opened her eyes and Luke_ _moved over_ _, gently placing the baby on her chest_ _and covering them both with a blanket. Within minutes, the child’s cries began to_ _dissipate._  

 

 _“You did it._ _I’m so proud of you. She’s here. Our beautiful daughter._ _” Luke kissed the side of the woman’s head as she cradled the child._  

 

 _“Let’s call her Reyna,” the woman spoke_ _, “Rey for short.”_  

 

 _“It’s perfect.” Luke said as he kissed her again._  

* * *

 

Rey was pulled out of the vision and snapped back to reality, her breathing short and rapid, her forehead sweating. She couldn't control her racing heart. She was Luke Skywalker's daughter? He and Mara-Jade were her long-lost parents? 

 

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, heaving before vomiting on the floor. Kylo stood, retrieving a cold compress and a small bucket which he laid near her. He pressed the compress to her head, before using it to clean up the vomit on her clothes and face. Rey felt humiliated. She'd been having sex with her own flesh and blood. Her head spun. She had way too many questions. 

 

Did Luke know? Did he know she was his daughter? How could he... how could he have done such a thing if he'd known? Maybe he didn't know it was her? But surely... he and Mara-Jade must have left her on Jakku? 

 

Nothing made sense. 

 

Rey suddenly felt humiliated in front of Kylo. Not only for her latest discovery and her foolish actions, but for throwing up on herself, and having her greatest enemy cleaning sick from her face. 

 

Confusion filled her, her mind over-clouding with thoughts she couldn't handle at that moment. She felt embarrassed and wanted him to leave her alone, but somehow, she also found comfort in him cleaning her up. 

 

“It’s okay, shh,” he comforted. He sensed Rey’s unease. She lay her head back and stared off to the side. "You see why this can't continue, Rey..." 

 

She didn't answer. She had nothing. Her life was a lie, everything was a lie. 

 

Kylo leant close to her, attempting to see into her mind. It should have been easy, as she had left herself so open, she had no fight right then. But for some reason, he couldn't. He unstrapped her restraints and gently lifted her from where she lay. They both knew she wasn't going to flee. He could see on her face that she was utterly defeated. 

 

He carried her through to his sleeping area, gently placing her down on his bed. Her eyes couldn't meet his. She stared off to a place where she seemed unreachable. He never stopped looking at her, however. 

 

Kylo began to disrobe, leaving only his underwear on before sliding into the bed next to Rey. She was completely in her own world. He wondered if she were even aware of her surroundings anymore. 

 

She lay lifeless, not even a single tear.  

 

He moved closer to her, beginning to press himself up against her, feeling her delicate body, with his beginning to respond as one would expect. “It’s okay, Rey... None of this is your fault. That man is evil.” 

 

As he ground his hips against her, his cock hardened, quickly becoming uncomfortable in his underwear. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the soft skin there, his other hand stroking down her body, his cock throbbing with the feel of her. 

 

He soon reached her leggings and began tugging them down. 

 

“I’ll make it better, I’ll take the pain away.” 

 

He pulled her pants and underwear down, his greedy fingers exploring her. His other hand began pulling out her hairbands, unravelling her buns and allowing her hair to fall onto her shoulders. Her scent rolled off her in waves, hitting Kylo's nostrils, making him harder as he pushed his nose into her hair. 

 

He gripped her body tight against his, stroking his cock and parting Rey's legs, pressing two fingers to her entrance. She wasn’t wet, she wasn't ready. He felt her beginning to squirm, as if she had suddenly come to. Kylo spit on his fingers before moving them back down to touch her. This time she jerked in response. "N-no!" She managed. 

 

"Shhh-shhh, just be still, I've got you."  

 

"No, I don't want..." Kylo cupped a gloved hand around her mouth, before gripping tighter as she fidgeted. 

 

"This is going to make it all better. You'll see." He circled his fingers around her, making her wet enough to penetrate, before he stroked his cock, guiding it to her and quickly slipping inside. 

 

Rey wriggled and thrashed, attempting to escape his grip. She knew it was futile, he was too strong. Being much bigger than her, his body crowded her as he held her and fucked her. She wailed into his gloved hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around her, ensuring she couldn't escape. 

 

"It'll be over quicker, if you don't fight it, pet." 

 

Rey thought she was going to be sick again at his words. She knew he was evil, but she had no idea just how corrupt Kylo Ren really was. 

 

She began to give up the fight. It was useless and she was tiring herself out, her muscles aching, her body giving up. It was already happening, she knew there was nothing she could do. She allowed her body to go slack. 

 

She closed her eyes tight, picturing the beautiful scenes of Ahch-To. The water, the sky, the greenery. Despite the island now holding terrible associations with Luke, she still found comfort in it and managed to take herself away, even just for a few moments. She focused on the sounds of the birds that flew there, she gentle swishing of the tides. 

 

Before long, she felt the grip of a fist in her hair, pulling tightly, his hot breath in her ear, "Rey, you're so amazing... fuck... so willing, Rey, I'm going to come..." He panted hard and heavy in her face, the smell of him making her feel sick. And then she felt it. His hips turning rigid, a warm thick gush as he finished inside her. He held her close as he pumped every last drop of seed into her. 

 

Rey wasn't sure how much more violated she could feel anymore. It occurred to her, not only had she had relations with her father, she'd been raped by her own cousin as well. Her life was a mess, one big incestuous mess, and the thought alone shattered her mind into a million pieces. Pieces she may never be able to put back together again. 

 

Kylo pulled out from her, making a mess on the sheets. He let go of her before leaning into her neck and kissing her. "Thank you, Rey, that was wonderful." He stroked her cheek before leaving the bed, heading to his fresher. 

 

Rey heard the sound of the shower being switched on. 

 

She had nothing. She lay totally lifeless. The need to fight was completely and utterly destroyed. All she could do was close her eyes and picture Ahch-To. She gingerly tugged at the bedcover, pulling it up to her chin. A strong sense of numbness engulfed her, which she allowed to blanket and console her until she eventually fell asleep.

 


End file.
